Into the Fire
by Peacecomesfromwithin
Summary: Detective Arizona Robbins has been given the task of seducing Crime Lord Santiago Rodriguez's beautiful wife. When she begins to fall for the beautiful Latina can she save Callie and her friends or will Arizona go down with them?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Grey's Anatomy fic so I hope you like it! As you know it is a Calzona fic, but will also feature Derek, Meredith, Lexi, Mark, Cristina, Richard, Teddy, Addison, and Bailey, as well as some of my own characters. So, if you recognize the name I don't own them. Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Detective Arizona Robbins hurriedly walked into the Seattle Police Department her blond curls bouncing on her shoulders. She was about to start on a case bigger than Seattle had ever seen and she hated to admit it, but she was a little intimidated. She had been called in from New York to help the lead detective on the case because of her undercover experience. Her boss hadn't gone into too much detail regarding what type of undercover work she would be doing. He had only said that she 'fit the part'. Whatever that meant. She had heard plenty about the lead Detective she would be working with on the case. Her fellow Detectives had told her they called the woman the Nazi. Arizona was desperately hoping the descriptions of Detective Miranda Bailey were a little over exaggerated. Or very over exaggerated. Arizona knew, however, whatever she found inside this building was if nothing else, the start of her new and hopefully improved life. After her last assignment she could really use a solid bust. Arizona was dedicated to taking down Santiago Rodriguez no matter what it took.<p>

Arizona stopped at the last set of double doors that separated her new life from her old life to gather her bearings. Taking a deep breath Arizona pushed open the doors and confidently strode into the conference room. Inside the room sat a large round table that was covered with papers and files. The walls were almost completely covered in photographs of Santiago and his men. Some were mug shots, others were candid. She noticed a few women on the wall and decided they must be his wife, step-sisters, and any friends involved with the women in Santiago's life. She had spent the whole 9 hour plane ride familiarizing herself with anyone and everyone involved in Santiago's business and personal life. She continued to scan the photos when her blue eyes landed on a picture of a stunning Latina. Her long dark curls framed her beautiful face and her brown eyes stared back into the photo with a cocky and strangely seductive glare. Her plumb lips were spread in a wide smile making her look even more breathtaking. Arizona knew right away who this woman was, but she looked at the name anyway. Calliope Torres Rodriguez, Santiago's wife. Lucky bastard, Arizona thought. An annoyed huff from behind her startled her from her thoughts.

"I see you've found your target," said the shorter black woman behind her.

Arizona whipped her head around and looked at, who she presumed to be, the Nazi. "Excuse me?" Arizona asked confused.

"They didn't tell you?" Arizona shook her head. Bailey rolled her eyes. "Why does the Chief keep putting me with bouncy, blonde, idiots? I keep telling him that is not Torres' type."

Arizona's eyes narrowed at the insult. "Hey! I may be blonde and I prefer the word happy, thank you, but I am definitely not an idiot and I am damn good at my job."

"And how are you with the ladies?" Bailey asked her eyebrows disappearing in her bangs. Ok now Arizona was really confused.

"Ex-excuse me? I'm not sure what that has to do with-"

"Calliope Torres Rodriguez or better known as Callie, is cocky, stubborn, a pain in the ass and a womanizer," Bailey said ticking off the Latina's flaws on her fingers. "And your job is to let her seduce you in her club and then keep her interested for more than one night," Arizona's head spun with all the information Bailey had just given her. This was not what she had been expecting at all. "Think you can handle that?" Bailey asked sternly.

Arizona fought hard against her desire to shrink away from the smaller, but formidable woman before her. "How exactly am I supposed to 'let her seduce' me?"

"Do I have to tell you how to do your job?" Bailey snapped taking a step towards the frightened blonde. Arizona took a step back and shook her head. Apparently the Nazi nickname was, so far, well earned. "I was under the impression I was getting a top rate detective with undercover experience. If that is not the case please speak now. I have spent years trying to bring this animal down and I won't let some rookie looking to get her name in the papers ruin it!"

Arizona's eyes narrowed and she stood up straighter. "I am a top rate detective with undercover experience. We will get him no matter what it takes," Arizona declared confidently. Bailey nodded curtly.

"Good. Now go get ready we leave for the club at 12am sharp," and with that the shorter woman cast one last annoyed look at Arizona and walked out of the room.

Arizona sighed and stared at all of the photos so she could keep her eyes open at the club. If she came in contact with any of the other people on this wall at the club she wanted to make sure she knew who she was dealing with. Despite her best efforts to focus on the other photographs her eyes kept getting drawn back to Calliope. There was another photo that had been taken by Detective Bailey outside the Rodriguez mansion. In this photo Calliope's hair was long and straight. Her head was tilted to one side and her haunted eyes were staring back at the camera almost as if she knew someone was photographing her. Hell, maybe she did. From what Arizona gathered from Calliope's file she wasn't stupid. Something about the photo made Arizona sad. She shook her head, she was not going down that dangerous path again. She looked back at the original picture. Even though it pained her to admit it, Calliope Torres Rodriguez made Arizona's heart race and her knees go weak. She groaned. If this was how she reacted to the woman's picture how was she going to feel when she actually met her? She needed to get a hold of herself. Calliope was married to perhaps the worst criminal Seattle had ever seen. Her husband sold drugs, people, and God knows what else. And Calliope either knew who her husband was and didn't care or was his partner in every sense of the word. Arizona would not fall for that kind of woman. Not again.

* * *

><p>At 12:10 am Arizona stepped into the club dressed in a tight black dress with red high heels on her feet. Her hair hung in loose curls around her face and her makeup was understated, but beautiful. Bailey had told her Callie liked women blonde, hot, and confident. She did not like bimbos that threw themselves at her. According to Bailey Arizona looked good enough to at least catch Callie's attention. All she had to do was also gain Callie's interest. And keep it. Arizona scanned her surroundings with the trained eye of years of experience. It was a typical looking club. There was a large bar near the entrance with a large mass of people crowded around it. In the middle of the room was the dance floor where an even larger mass of people were dancing their hearts out. At the very back of the room was the DJ raised up on a platform. The lights were dimmed low and strobe lights expertly punctuated to the beat of the music. To one side of the room there were tables and chairs and at the other side of the room there were couches that could be curtained off. Arizona started to get nervous. How was she supposed to find Calliope in this mass of people?<p>

Suddenly movement to the back of the room above the DJ caught her eye. Above the DJ's platform was a balcony that housed more tables, chairs, and couches. It was slightly more lit than the rest of the club and Arizona could make out the people perfectly. She identified them one by one. She first caught sight of a tall good looking man with an arm around a small brunette sitting on one of the couches. Mark Sloan and Lexi Grey. Lexi and her sister Meredith were Santiago's step sisters and Mark Sloan was Lexi's fiance. Arizona's blue eyes scanned the rest of the balcony and found the slightly older Grey sister and her husband Derek Shepherd sitting at a table laughing at something an Asian woman, Cristina Yang, had said. Cristina was seated next to Meredith. The file stated these two were best friends and inseparable. Cristina even lived in the mansion with Meredith. Strangely Derek didn't. Arizona's brow furrowed. Neither did Mark. Why didn't Lexi's fiance and Meredith's husband live with them?

Movement at the back of the balcony caught her eye and she saw the woman she had been waiting for all night. She watched as Calliope moved to the front of the balcony to stare out at the people in her club. A red head looped her arms around Calliope's neck and whispered something in her ear, making the Latina laugh. Arizona felt jealousy flare for half a second before she realized the red head was Addison Montgomery, Calliope's best friend. She also lived in the mansion. After a few minutes Arizona was able to lock eyes with Calliope. She threw her, what she hoped was, a sexy smirk. She saw Calliope raise an eye brow and then felt her brown eyes follow her into the mass of dancers. Arizona swayed to the beat hoping she looked sexy. Dancing wasn't really a skill she possessed.

* * *

><p>Callie watched her friends laughing and enjoying themselves and smiled. It was nice that at least for a couple hours a week they could all forget the hell they lived in. She walked to the front of the balcony and looked out over her club. Everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves, but Callie had yet to see anyone she wanted to dance with. She felt slim arms loop around her neck and she smiled.<p>

"There is a blonde down there who is checking you out," Addison whispered in her ear. Callie laughed.

"Blondes aren't my type," Callie smirked. Addison snorted.

"Really? Blondes aren't your type?" Addison said falling into a fit of giggles. Callie smiled and leaned back into her best friend thanking God for giving her Addison Montgomery. She felt guilt flood her at the same time. If it wasn't for her Addison wouldn't be living in hell and Callie was thankful? "Stop brooding," Addison whispered in her ear.

Callie smiled. "Yes, ma'am," she chuckled. Her eyes suddenly settled on the blonde she assumed Addison had been talking about. She was hot and definitely checking her out. The blonde locked eyes with her and sent her a sexy smirk. Callie chuckled at her audacity and watched the blonde move onto the dance floor. She had potential, but she needed a little help in the dancing department. She looked stiff and very nervous, but something still drew Callie towards her. She couldn't explain it, but all she wanted to do was feel the blonde moving beneath her fingers. Mind made up she led her drunk best friend to her equally drunk guy best friend.

"Mark, watch Addison for me."

She flipped him the finger over her shoulder when she heard him yell, "Go get some ass Torres!"

* * *

><p>Arizona was getting more and more uncomfortable dancing when strong hands grabbed her hips from behind. Arizona tensed for a second before she saw dark locks out of the corner of her eye. She let Callie pull her closer and closed her eyes at the feel of their bodies pressed together so intimately. Callie expertly manipulated both their bodies to the rhythm of the music. Then she spun Arizona around so she was facing her, taking Arizona's breath away. Calliope's pictures did not do her justice. She was breathtakingly stunning. Her deep brown eyes were shining with passion and lust making Arizona feel weak in the knees. Callie continued to stare into Arizona's blue orbs as they danced to the music. She made Arizona feel as though she they were the only ones in the world that mattered. Abruptly Callie stopped and her eyes settled somewhere over Arizona's shoulder. Arizona looked behind her and saw Mark Sloan standing there a worried look on his handsome face.<p>

"We need to go. Now," he said. Callie nodded and turned Arizona to look at her. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I guess we'll have to finish this next weekend," Callie said before starting to follow Mark through the crowd.

"I don't even know your name," Arizona said trying to keep Callie with her for as long as possible.

"Well, if you want to know my name I guess you better show up on Friday night," Callie said smirking at the blonde's speechlessness and then disappeared into the crowd. Arizona's mind was reeling at what just happened. She was supposed to be a professional and she had just let a subject completely rattle her. That wasn't completely fair. She had kept Callie interested for more than one night and that was what she had set out to do tonight. Sighing, she moved towards the bar making sure to turn around when she was a safe distance away to see where they were going. Mark and Calliope were walking up the stairs to the balcony at a very quick pace. She couldn't make out their faces, but their body language said all she needed to know. Arizona let her eyes drift upwards and saw none other than Santiago Rodriguez. He was talking to Derek and looked up when he saw Mark and his wife approaching him. Calliope said something to him that Arizona couldn't make out, but Callie looked pissed. Rodriguez glared at her and then addressed the whole group. They all nodded and followed him out an exit Arizona couldn't see. Just the sight of him made Arizona nauseous.

* * *

><p>Callie glared at her husband as she approached him. His dark eyes stared at her in annoyance at being kept waiting. He was every girl's fantasy. Brown smoldering eyes, tan skin, dark hair. He was a living breathing tall, dark, and handsome fantasy. But he wasn't Callie's fantasy. More like nightmare.<p>

"What? We can't have one night to have fun?" She snapped once she reached him.

"Callie," Mark warned. Callie saw the worried look in his eyes as well as everyone else in the group and backed down. She cast her eyes downward and took a step back. She couldn't see it, but she could damn well feel his smirk of victory.

"I need your help with a shipment. All of you," he said looking at the rest of the group. They all nodded suddenly very sober. Callie glared at him one more time before she followed him out into the cool Seattle night.

* * *

><p>Callie stared straight ahead as she drove Addison's car to the docks. Her best friend was sitting in the passengers seat shaking slightly. Callie felt her heart break. They all hated being involved in the business. Lately Santiago had been using them more and more and it made Callie suspicious. Santiago didn't do anything without a reason.<p>

"You ok?" Callie asked softly.

"I'm ok, I'm good," Addison said her voice choked with tears. Callie felt more guilt sweep through her.

"We'll go in, help him check the packages, and go home ok?" She saw Addison nod. "You wanna sleep in my room tonight?" Callie asked her, taking Addison's shaking hand in her own. Addison squeezed Callie's hand tightly and nodded. Callie knew she didn't need to ask. Addison spent every night in Callie's room. All the girls had their own rooms, but Lexi and Cristina stayed in Meredith's room and Addison stayed in Callie's room. It was safer that way. They arrived at the docks and Addison wiped at her eyes. "You ready?" Callie asked. Addison nodded and they exited the car. Callie grabbed Addison's hand and they walked into the warehouse. Derek, Cristina, and Meredith were already inside checking the crates holding the cocaine. Mark and Lexi had pulled in behind them.

"Callie and Addison, you're on gun duty," Santiago ordered without looking up from the form he was signing. Callie nodded and moved to the first crate. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts! They all made my week. Sorry this took so long to get out, school started again and my schedule is a little more hectic than I originally thought. So please bear with me. I have the next three chapters done they just need to be edited. All mistakes are mine. I don't own anyone except Santiago.

WARNING: This chapter and most of the rest of this story will include domestic violence. I tried not to be too graphic, but it is an important part of this story.

Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Arizona stayed at the club for another half hour looking for other members of Santiago's crew before walking back to her hotel. She wasn't surprised to find Bailey eagerly waiting for her.<p>

"So? How did it go?" Bailey asked impatiently. Arizona tried to keep her face emotionless. It was a hard task, she knew Bailey was going to be very pleased.

"Well we started to dance, but then Mark Sloan interrupted us. Then the whole gang left with Santiago," Bailey's face fell and Arizona couldn't contain her smile any longer. "But... she asked to see me next Friday night so we could finish our dance."

Bailey's head snapped up. "Are you serious?" she asked unsure whether to get her hopes up. Arizona nodded and Bailey grinned widely. "We have never been able to get Callie to take the bait for more than one night! This is...this is just amazing. Well done Detective Robbins well done," Bailey looked around awkwardly. "So you want to go to sleep now or -"

"No, I want to know everything about this case."

"You didn't read the file?" Bailey asked incredulously.

"Of course I read the file, but you've been living it. You've been following these people around for years. You know them. So, let's start with Mark Sloan," Arizona said kicking off her heels and taking off her jewelry and makeup while she listened.

"Sloan is a plastic surgeon at Seattle Grace-"

"Bailey, I want to know about them as people. Don't read off the file for me, ok?"

Bailey nodded. "Ok well, you probably know from the file that he is one of Callie's best friends. What's not in the file is that for a while they were friends with benefits if you know what I mean. They tried to be secretive about it, but everybody knew. You know how he was arrested for suspicion of aiding and abiding a criminal, guess who? The charges were dropped. Parents are deceased and he's an only child. He has a daughter and as far as we know they are estranged. She came to town once looking for money and Mark paid her off pretty quickly. Probably doesn't want the responsibility of a kid. He still acts like a child most of the time. Biggest ego of anyone I have ever encountered, but he stuck by Callie when a lot of people would have run. He met Lexi through Callie. I was there that day you know," Bailey said a wistful look crossing her face. "Callie went to meet him for lunch and had brought Lexi and Meredith along because they were applying to be nurses," Bailey laughed. "It was not love at first sight that's for damn sure. Slowly, though Lexi saw the side of him he usually only showed Callie. They fell in love, broke up, got back together, broke up again, and now their getting married. Santiago hired this big wedding planner, same one he used for Meredith's wedding actually."

"Lexi doesn't want to plan her own wedding?" Arizona questioned.

"I guess not," Bailey shrugged.

"Do you think he's working with Santiago?" Arizona asked sitting down on the bed after changing into more comfortable clothing. Bailey sighed and shrugged again.

"I don't know. He's been seen at the warehouses and Santiago's base of operations, but I honestly don't know. He doesn't hang around with the other thugs and he doesn't need the money."

"Ok," Arizona nodded. "How about the fiance? What can you tell me about Lexi?"

"Lexi has the credentials and smarts to be a surgeon, but for some reason she never finished her internship. After she met Santiago she dropped out of Medical School and decided to become a nurse instead. She is Meredith's half sister and Santiago's step sister. The Grey's father was married to Santiago's mother and both are dead now. So is Lexi's mother. She's a shy girl. Soft spoken, but when she gets mad watch out," Bailey laughed. "She kicked Mark Sloan into shape that's for sure."

"I still find it very strange she doesn't want to plan her own wedding," Arizona muttered.

"Maybe she does," Bailey said softly. Arizona shot her a questioning look. "I get the feeling that Santiago gets what he wants. Even if she does want to plan her own wedding she isn't going to disobey her step brother."

Arizona nodded. "You think that's why neither Derek nor Mark live at the mansion? It's just Santiago and five women," Arizona pointed out.

Bailey nodded in agreement. "He wants control."

"Since we're on the subject of Derek, what can you tell me about him?"

"Derek works at Seattle's elite private high school, Seattle Prep, as a biology teacher. He was arrested on suspicion of aiding and abiding a criminal like Mark, but charges were never filed. His father is dead and he's estranged from his mother and sisters. I've never even heard him talk about them."

"I don't really see how he got mixed up in all of this," Arizona said confused.

"Derek and Mark were childhood friends. Mark was the first out of all of them to be in Seattle and he and Callie hit it off shortly after she, Santiago, and the Grey sisters came into town. About a year later Derek got offered the job at Seattle Prep and looked up his old friend Mark. He started to spend time with Mark and word must have gotten back to Santiago because the next thing I know Derek's at Callie's club, at Santiago's office, and the warehouses."

"And that's how he met Meredith?"

Bailey nodded. "They're relationship had even more bumps than Lexi and Mark's. Meredith and Derek bonded over science. Meredith has what it takes to be a surgeon, she even completed her internship. When she moved to Seattle with her step brother she applied to be a nurse and not a resident. Anyway, she and Derek broke up and got back together too many times to count. They got married about 6 months ago."

"Does Meredith have any other family?" Arizona asked curiously. She was noticing a pattern, but wasn't ready to bring it up yet.

"Her mother is dead and she was all Meredith had besides her father and Lexi."

"What about Cristina?"

"Cristina Yang is something else. She and Meredith are known around the station as the twisted sisters. Cristina started working at Callie's club and she and Callie hit it off. She started spending time with Callie outside of work and met Meredith. I guess it was love at first sight," Bailey said sarcastically. "They're as inseparable as Addison and Callie. Cristina keeps us all laughing. She has a sharp tongue and no filter. She's loyal though and tough. Her father is dead and she's estranged from her mother. She's been flirting recently with an Army medic, but other than that no serious relationships. We don't know a lot about her before she came to Seattle. Cristina was arrested for assault, but the charges were dropped," She paused and looked at Arizona. "You want to stop? It's a lot of information to take in."

Arizona shook her head. "No, I'm good. I want to know everything."

"Ok. Who do you want to know about next?"

"Addison Montgomery."

"Addison knew Derek and Mark from New York, they went to undergrad together. When he heard about an opening for a Neonatal Surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital he called Addison and she must have thought it would be nice to be in the same city as her college buddies again."

"It's kind of sad," Arizona said thoughtfully. "These people came here looking for this great new life. New city, new job and then they got sucked into organized crime."

"They didn't have to get as deep as they did," Bailey pointed out.

"Maybe they didn't realize how deep they were until it was too late," Arizona suggested. "Anyway, what else?"

"She's estranged from her whole family. I guess they were never very close. Now she has Callie. Addison and Callie are inseparable and I mean inseparable. You're going to have to make friends with her if you want any kind of shot at getting close to Callie. She's a tough person to get close to. She's guarded and she protects Callie fiercely. You would not want this woman as an enemy, but as a friend you'd be damn lucky. I don't really know that much about her. She sticks close to Callie so, I can't get close enough to her to learn anything. Callie knows who I am and let's just say we have a history."

Arizona's interest piqued. "The kind of history that makes her keep you away from her best friend?"

"Callie protects Addison as fiercely as Addison protects her. I've pulled Callie in for questioning a few times and she just..." Bailey stood up in frustration. "That girl pushes my buttons. She is cocky, stubborn, a pain in the ass-"

"And a womanizer, I know," Arizona giggled. Bailey smiled slightly, but Arizona could see the sadness in her brown eyes. "Miranda?"

"What?" Bailey snapped. Whatever she had been feeling was shut back inside.

"Nothing. So besides being cocky, stubborn, a pain in the ass, and a womanizer what else do you know about Callie?"

"We don't know much about her pre-Santiago. Her parents are dead and she has an estranged sister-"

"Ok, wait a minute. I can't even count how many times you've used the word estranged. Were these people estranged from their loved ones before or after meeting Santiago?"

Bailey shook her head. "I don't know and I'm not sure it matters," she said.

Arizona nodded, but made a mental note to look into it on her own. "Ok, so Callie..."

"We know Callie is from Miami. Santiago was pretty big there until he left suddenly to look for his long lost mother in California. That's where he met his step sisters and then about three years ago he dragged them all here. Callie has been married to Santiago for almost 5 years now. She's been arrested for possession of cocaine, but those charges were never filed. She was arrested about a month ago when she refused to come down for questioning, but her husband made those charges go away as well. Her only occupation is the club she owns. It's pretty successful."

"Her file says she was premed and then suddenly dropped out," Arizona pointed out. Bailey nodded.

"Guess she lost interest," Bailey suggested.

"So, I guess she's also a cheater if I understand my part in this correctly."

"We would never ask you to sleep with her," Bailey said firmly. "She and Santiago both cheat and both with women. We need you to get close to her and her friends. Find out things about them that I can't."

"So, make them trust me and then send them all to prison," Arizona said running a hand through her hair tiredly.

"We want Santiago. Unfortunately, people are going to get caught in the cross fire, but I promise you I am going to do all I can to make sure the only people going to jail are the people that truly deserve to be there."

Arizona nodded, pleased with the conviction she heard in Bailey's voice. "So who's next?" Arizona asked. Bailey shook her head.

"The only people you need to worry about are the ones we've already talked about," Bailey told her.

Arizona nodded and smiled. She was surprised to admit she was starting to like Detective Bailey. This move had definitely been a good idea. She felt sorry for the people in the files she held in her hand. They had been like her not too long ago. They moved to a new city to take a new job they thought was their dream job. They had probably been happy and hopeful like she was now. And then it had all gone to hell somehow. Arizona prayed that didn't happen to her.

* * *

><p>Long after Santiago and the girls had gone home Mark was looking out over the harbor with Derek. His mind was filled with the same thoughts he had every night. He worried about Callie and Lexi, hell all of them, every night almost to the point of getting sick. He especially worried about Callie. She didn't always know when to keep her mouth shut. He looked over at Derek.<p>

"They'll be alright tonight right?" he asked, his voice almost childlike as he looked for reassurance.

"Yes, we'll see them in the morning," Derek said trying to sound confident. Truthfully he was as terrified as Mark. Mark nodded and felt a tear slide down his cheek. He started to walk away, but Derek stopped him with a hand on his arm. "The police will get him someday. And then we'll all be free. Meredith and I can get our own place. Maybe start a family. You and Lexi can do the same. And Callie, Addison, and Cristina will have a shot, a real shot at love. That day will come. It has too," Mark nodded not sure if he believed his friend tonight. If the cops were onto Santiago he wished they would make their move. Before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Callie settled down next to Addison and closed her eyes. Images of the blonde from the bar filled her thoughts. She smiled and started to drift off to sleep when she heard glass shattering. She sprang up and immediately reached for Addison, who was also sitting up looking worried. When Callie knew Addison was safe she relaxed slightly. They both sat in silence and listened for a minute before they heard a cry of pain.<p>

"Little Grey," Callie muttered. She jumped down from the bed and ran from the room with Addison close on her heels.

Callie threw open Lexi's bedroom door just as she heard Meredith's door open. Lexi was on the floor, a cut bleeding from her forehead. She was looking up fearfully at Santiago who was holding what looked to be a wedding magazine in his clenched fist. A shattered vase was on the floor by the bed.

"Oh Lexi," Meredith sighed sadly. Santiago had been very clear when he told Lexi she was to have no part in the wedding. The wedding planner would do it and make sure she did it to Santiago's liking. It had been the same with his marriage to Callie and Meredith's marriage to Derek. Callie saw Santiago bring back his foot as if to kick his little sister and she rushed forward.

"Santiago stop!" Callie pleaded. Santiago obeyed and looked up at her. His eyes flashed in anger.

"She won't do it again," Meredith pleaded inching her way into the room. Santiago nodded and Meredith rushed to her sister's side.

"If I find you with one of these again there will be hell to pay!" He shouted at her. Lexi nodded tearfully and allowed Meredith and Cristina to lead her out of the room. Callie turned to leave, but her husband's strong grip on her arm stopped her. "Someone has to pay," he said.

Addison's heart dropped. "Santiago-"

"It's ok Addison go back to the room," Callie pleaded. Santiago wouldn't think twice about hurting Addison and Callie would do anything to protect her. Addison looked like she was going to say no, but did as Callie asked her. She knew if she pissed Santiago off any more than Lexi already had it would just make things worse for Callie. Addison ran to Callie's room and buried her head in her pillow. She tried to block out the noise of fist hitting flesh but it permeated the entire house.

* * *

><p>Once Addison left Santiago wasted no time and punched Callie in the gut making her fall to her knees. She grunted in pain, but otherwise kept silent. He grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her head back painfully.<p>

"You want to be the hero Calliope? That's fine with me, but I meant what I said. If I find her going behind my back again not even you will be able to save her," He brought his arm back and slapped her in the face causing her to fall to the floor. He kicked her in the side and she let out a yelp of pain.

"Don't you have a whore to get back to?" Callie choked out. Santiago growled angrily and pulled her up. He punched her in the jaw and his tight grip on her arm stopped her from falling to the floor. He punched her in the stomach again and again until she finally gave him the satisfaction he wanted by letting out a pain filled yell. He smirked and let her drop to the floor. He kicked her in the side a few more times before finally stopping. Callie closed her eyes tightly and listened to him leave the room. She sucked in deep breath before rising to her feet and walking slowly back to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Meredith cleaned the cut on her sister's forehead gently, while Cristina flipped through channels. Lexi was looking at the ground, a devastated look on her pretty face. They heard Callie scream again and Cristina looked at the door. Meredith recognized the look on her best friend's face.<p>

"Cristina don't. You know it will only make things worse," Meredith said. Cristina sighed and looked back at the TV. She saw the guilt on Lexi's face and turned up the volume.

"I deserve to hear it. It's my fault," Lexi said softly.

"You don't make Santiago the way he is. You should be able to look at a freaking wedding magazine," Cristina muttered.

"I understand why you had it Lexi, but you have to be more careful. I don't want anything happening to you, ok?" Meredith pleaded with her little sister. Lexi nodded.

"He'll stop right? She'll be ok?" Lexi asked. Meredith nodded.

"I saw him with some woman earlier. He'll want to get back to her soon."

"How fucked up is that? Oh yea he'll stop beating his wife soon because he has a whore in his bed he wants to get back to. We should all just take off," Cristina said, mumbling her last statement.

"Callie tried that and he killed her parents. We tried that and he killed our father," Meredith argued.

"We don't have anyone else left to lose besides each other," Cristina pointed out.

"You want to live your life on the run?" Meredith shot back.

"Sh!" Lexi said. "He stopped, should we go see if she's ok?"

Meredith shook her head. "Addison will take care of her. Let's go to bed," Meredith suggested. Lexi nodded and crawled into the King sized bed. Meredith crawled in next and Cristina followed after that. Cristina shut off the light by the bed and the TV.

"Mer?"

"Yea?"

"I would never do anything that might put you in harms way. Or anybody else here for that matter."

"I know, Cristina. I love you, you know."

"Don't get too mushy on me, Grey."

Meredith chuckled. "Sorry."

"Meredith?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you too."

Meredith smiled in the dark and closed her eyes. Life here might be hell, but at least they had each other.

* * *

><p>Addison jumped up when she heard the door open and ran to envelop her best friend in a comforting hug. She scanned Callie for injuries and saw a bruise forming below her eye. Callie also had finger shaped bruises on her upper left arm and a split lip.<p>

"Where else?" Addison asked worriedly. Callie lifted her shirt and Addison saw another bruise forming on the front part of Callie's abdomen and another on her side. Addison pulled her into another hug and then led her to the bed. There was nothing she could do for Callie tonight except be there for her. They laid on the bed and Callie snuggled deep into the comforting arms of her best friend and she once again thanked God for giving her Addison Montgomery. As she finally drifted off to sleep images of a blue eyed blonde beauty filled her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! You guys are awesome. And Santiago is a pretty bad guy and unfortunately he's only going to get worse, but I promise he gets what's coming to him. I'm posting this earlier than I planned, because you guys rock with all the reviews and I'm going to be pretty busy this week. I will try my best to update at some point this week.

I still don't own them unless you don't recognize the name.

WARNING: Same warnings from before apply, although this chapter has a different kind of violence.

Please read and review! Oh and there will be a lot more Arizona and Callie in the next few chapter so, please bear with me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Addison jolted awake to the faint buzzing of her pager. She groaned and looked over at a still sleeping Callie. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but the ugly bruise on her otherwise beautiful face was a harsh reminder of last night. Addison tried to maneuver out from under the sleeping beauty without waking her, but her efforts proved unsuccessful as Callie shifted and stretched her tired limbs.<p>

"You could just ask me to move so you don't hurt yourself," Callie mumbled without opening her eyes.

"I didn't want to wake you," Addison said grinning sheepishly, finally extracting herself from the warm bed.

"Go save some babies," Callie told her tiredly.

"Meet me for lunch? Please?" Addison pleaded.

"Promise," Callie mumbled starting to fall back asleep. Addison hated when she had to leave Callie in the mansion alone. Lexi and Meredith would need to leave for work soon and Cristina was going to go do whatever it was Cristina did every morning. Usually Callie would go out, but she didn't look like she was moving any time soon. Santiago had probably already left for work, it was 10am, but Addison still worried.

"If you are not in that cafeteria by noon I am sending Mark to get your lazy ass up," Addison said her voice teasing. She was, however, completely serious, because if Callie wasn't there when she promised it meant it wasn't laziness holding her up.

"Ok, I'll be there," Callie chuckled.

"I love you," Addison said giving her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Love you too," Callie replied sleepily. Addison waited for Callie to snuggle back into the covers before throwing on some clothes, grabbing her heels, and leaving for work.

As she reached the main floor of the house she made a beeline for the kitchen hoping that was where Callie had dropped her keys the night before. She smiled triumphantly when she saw them sitting on the kitchen table as if waiting patiently for her. She reached down to grab them when a strong hand stopped her. Addison flinched and looked up prepared to see an angry Santiago. But it wasn't. It was one of the new henchman, Anderson, if she remembered correctly. Santiago had introduced his new favorite to all the girls in the house last week. Why he thought they cared she didn't know. Then again, he probably didn't care if they cared.

"Can I help you?" She asked annoyed. He pulled her closer to his toned body and smirked.

"I've been watching you. You are a very beautiful and desirable woman. What do you say we go back upstairs..." he trailed of obviously trying to sound charming and failing miserably at it. It wasn't until he ran the hand that didn't have a hold on her wrist down her back to cup her ass that Addison started to get nervous. He used his hand's new position to pull her flush against him.

"Let go," Addison warned turning her head away from him. She tried to pull away from him causing him to tighten his grip.

"You wanna play rough?" He asked chuckling. He spun her around and pinned her arm behind her back. Addison was so shocked she didn't even think to call out for help. She felt him run his free hand up her stomach. Just as his hand was about to disappear under her shirt the door swung open.

"Hey!" Cristina shouted when she saw the frightened look on Addison's face.

"Lexi, go get Callie," Meredith ordered. Lexi didn't need to be told twice as she scampered out of the room quickly.

"Let go of her!" Cristina demanded angrily.

"Aw come on, ladies. I'm just trying to have a little fun," Anderson said smugly, not releasing his hold on the shaking red head.

"You had better be out of here before my sister comes back with Callie or you're a dead man," Meredith warned him. Anderson laughed, but it laughed his previous confidence. He knew the Latina's reputation. He heard a door slam upstairs and he jumped. Deciding a showdown with the fierce Latina was too great a risk, he threw Addison away from him and ran out the door. Addison landed on the floor and her head smacked against a cabinet door. Meredith and Cristina rushed to kneel beside her. Meredith helped her into a sitting position and then helped her lean against the counter.

"Are you ok?" Cristina asked. Addison nodded and then stopped. She closed her eyes willing the room to stop spinning.

"Addison look at me," Meredith said softly pulling out her pen light. Callie and Lexi came through the door and Callie ran to kneel beside her best friend while Lexi stood nervously by the door. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell happened? Are you ok?"

"She doesn't have a concussion," Meredith stated putting her pen light back in her jeans pocket. Callie nodded in thanks towards her sister in law. Meredith shot a look at Cristina and Lexi and they left the room giving the two women some privacy. As soon as the door shut Addison leaned into Callie and let the tears run down her face.

"Sh, you're ok," Callie soothed taking her friend in her arms. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was getting my keys when that new henchman Anderson grabbed my wrist. He told me I was beautiful and asked if I wanted to go upstairs with him. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. If Meredith and Cristina hadn't come in he would've...Oh God," Addison said standing quickly. She bent over the sink and emptied the meager contents of her stomach. Callie held back her hair and rubbed circles on her back soothingly.

"He's not going to get another chance to hurt you. I promise," Callie told her firmly.

"You really think Santiago's going to get rid of him for trying to rape me?" Addison scoffed.

"No, but that doesn't mean we can't prevent it until he does something else stupid that will piss Santiago off. You are not to be alone in this house or at the club or at any of the warehouses. Ok?" Addison nodded. "Are you ok to go to work?" Callie asked concerned. Addison nodded again.

"I'll see you at lunch," Addison said hoping she sounded reassuring. Callie grabbed a water from the fridge and shoved it in Addison's hands.

"Drink that and when you get a second brush your teeth ok?"

Addison laughed. "Always looking out for me huh?"

"Well you work with a lot of hot available doctors and they aren't going to want to kiss you after you've thrown up," Callie said smirking.

"I'll brush my teeth and see you at lunch ok?"

"Deal." Callie said wrapping her arms around her best friend protectively. "Love you."

"I love you too. I have to go. I hope this wasn't a really big emergency," Addison muttered running from the room. Callie cleaned up the sink and thought about all the ways she was going to make Anderson pay for hurting Addison. When she was finished she decided to get a couple more hours of sleep. Addison was safe for the moment so Callie would deal with Anderson later. And when she did deal with him he would be begging for mercy.

* * *

><p>Callie stormed into her husband's office with fire in her brown eyes. She saw Anderson leaning up against a wall talking with some of Santiago's other thugs and she marched up to him angrily. When he caught sight of her he looked like he was going to shit his pants, but remained where he was. Several of Santiago's other thugs were crowded in the large room as well and watched the incensed Latina corner Anderson, all thankful it wasn't them she was after.<p>

"Anderson right? Wait let me guess," she said picking up his hand and pretending to study it. "Yea, you know those fingers look just like the ones bruised onto my friend's wrist. Why do you think that is?"

"She wanted it and if she tells you something different she's a liar," Anderson snapped his courage coming back to him. Callie sneered and nodded her head.

"Alright, alright," she said before gripping the hand in hers tightly and swinging the man around so his stomach and face were flush against the wall. She put her full weight into it keeping him pinned to the wall. "If you ever do anything like that again with anyone living in that house I won't wait for my husband to get pissed off at you. I'll get rid of you myself."

"Calliope! You know it's gets me all hot and bothered when you get rough, but maybe you could tell me what he did that deserves this kind of special treatment," Santiago said clearly amused.

"I think we're clear on everything don't you Anderson?" Callie asked shoving the man harder into the wall. Anderson nodded his anger preventing him from speaking. "Good boy," Callie said releasing him.

"Calliope!" Santiago said waiting for her to turn to face him. When she did he motioned to the office. Callie rolled her eyes. "After the show you just put on it's only fair," Santiago's men started hooting and hollering. Callie's insides twisted and turned violently, but she lifted her head, set her face into a seductive smirk, and strutted down the hallway swaying her hips a little more than necessary. When she entered the office her husband slammed her into the desk and attacked her neck with his lips. Callie looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. 11:50am. Shit.

* * *

><p>Mark saw the back of his beautiful fiance at the nurses station and smiled. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist.<p>

"Hey," He whispered in her ear. She tensed slightly in his arms and turned slowly so she was facing him. Mark's smiled slipped from his lips and anger clouded his blue eyes. "On call room, now," he said, gently leading her into the closest one. Once inside he shut the door and turned to inspect her cut. His fingers touched the small cut gently making Lexi shiver. "What happened?"

"He caught me with a wedding magazine," Lexi said quietly. Mark sighed sadly. He knew Lexi had been one of those little girls that dreamed about their wedding day. It was killing her that she couldn't plan it now.

"I am so sorry you can't plan your own wedding. When we're finally free of him we'll have another wedding. And you can plan every last detail ok?"

Lexi nodded and hugged the man of her dreams tightly. "I feel so stupid and guilty."

"It's not stupid to want to plan your own wedding. I mean you have the perfect guy it's only natural you would want the perfect day," He felt Lexi chuckle into his chest. "Why do you feel guilty?"

Lexi looked into his eyes and he could see the guilt eating away at her. "Callie stopped him from hurting me more. I don't know what he did to her, but we could hear her screaming and it was my fault," Lexi said starting to cry. Mark's heart swelled with worry for his best friend and fiance.

"It is not your fault. It's his and no one else's," Lexi looked down and refused to meet his eyes. "Lexi, I'm serious," Mark said cupping her cheek lovingly. She finally nodded. "Did you see her this morning?"

"Yea," Lexi nodded. "She had a pretty nasty bruise under her eye and I'm sure there was more I couldn't see. She was protecting me," Lexi said looking ashamed.

"She shouldn't have had to protect you at all. I don't blame you and I'm sure she doesn't either," Mark said holding her against his chest again.

"I have like 10 minutes before I have to go check on a patient can you just hold me? Please?" Lexi pleaded. Mark nodded and pulled her down onto the bed. He kissed her forehead careful of her cut. Anger swelled in his chest as he fought for control over his emotions. As soon as Lexi left to go back to work he was going to find Callie and make sure she was ok. He wished he could do more, but he knew if he tried to go after Santiago he would just end up dead and the people he loved most would pay. He couldn't take that risk.

* * *

><p>Addison nervously waited in the hospital cafeteria for her best friend to show up. Just her luck all her other friends were in surgery or somewhere else she couldn't find them so, they couldn't go check on Callie. And Callie had been pretty clear when she said Addison was not to be in the house by herself. Addison crossed her arms and waited. She waited until 12:15, but then she finally decided her own safety didn't matter. Not if Callie was lying unconscious somewhere after a run in with her husband. As Addison stood up to leave her colleague, Head of Cardio Teddy Altman, approached her smiling with a blonde woman who looked vaguely familiar following behind her. She and Teddy were friendly towards each other and had hung out at Callie's club once, but they weren't exactly friends. So, why did Teddy suddenly seem so interested in her?<p>

Arizona listened patiently as Teddy went into even further explanation of a particularly difficult surgery. As much as she loved her best friend this visit was as much business as it was social. More than half of Santiago's group worked in this hospital and Teddy had offered to help her get the lay of the land. Red hair caught Arizona's attention and she grabbed Teddy's arm.

"Teddy, that's one of them. Dr. Montgomery," Arizona whispered. Teddy looked at her shocked.

"No way. Addison is the classiest woman I know. Ok sure she has a bitchy side, but who doesn't? I can't see her in organized crime."

"I don't know the extent of her involvement, but getting to talk to her a little without her knowing I'm a cop would be awesome."

"Ok," Teddy said reluctantly. "What's your cover story?"

"We went to high school and college together and I am a therapist. I just moved here from New York and I'm trying to start up my own practice."

"Ok," Teddy said smiling nervously. She led Arizona over to Addison's table and smiled kindly at the Neonatal Surgeon. "Hey Addison, mind if we join you?" Teddy asked taking a seat. Addison smiled, although it looked forced, and shook her head. "Addison this is my friend Arizona," Teddy said motioning to Arizona. Arizona smiled and shook Addison's hand. Arizona frowned slightly when she caught sight of the purpling bruises on Addison's wrist.

"It's awesome to meet you," Arizona said smiling. Addison nodded distracted. Her eyes kept scanning the entire cafeteria, then she would look at the clock, and then the process would start again.

"Pleasure is all mine," She mumbled. Her gray eyes suddenly met Arizona's blue orbs. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look really familiar."

"I just moved here from New York a couple of nights ago," Arizona explained. Addison nodded and resumed her search. Finally she seemed to find what she was looking for, because a look of absolute relief flooded her beautiful face.

"Callie," Addison said happily. "You had me worried you weren't going to show," Addison said hoping Callie understood her actual panic. Callie smiled apologetically.

"Had some errands to run. Nothing major," Callie took the seat next to Addison and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Addison gave her a look that Callie recognized as her 'we're talking about this later' face. Arizona was now sitting across from the beautiful brunette and was incredibly nervous. Would Calliope remember her? Would it be a good or bad thing? Then she noticed a well covered bruise under Calliope's right eye and a split lip covered by lipstick. To the untrained eye the marks were unrecognizable, but Arizona had excellent observational skills. She had to in her line of work. Why did both Addison and Callie have bruises? Suddenly Callie's deep brown eyes met her blue ones and she smirked. "Well now you know my name, but I still don't know yours. Puts me at an unfair advantage and I really don't like being at an unfair advantage."

Arizona smiled. Jury was out. It was a good thing. Makes her stomach do excited flip flops good. She had left an impression on the gorgeous Latina. "Arizona," she said reaching out her hand.

Callie took it and smiled seductively. "You're even more beautiful with the lights on,"

Arizona felt herself blush. She prayed Calliope hadn't noticed, but based on the large smirk on her face she had seen it and was relishing in it. Arizona turned to Teddy. "I met Callie in a club last night."

"My club," Callie said proudly. Arizona pretended to be surprised.

"I'm impressed. It's a very nice club."

"I've been there," Teddy said taking a sip of her soda. "I had a good time."

"Well then maybe you should come more often. Both of you," Callie said.

"You did skip out on me before we were done dancing," Arizona said smirking.

"Running a club isn't all fun and games you know."

"Oh I believe it," Arizona said trying to flirt back. She was usually a pro at this, but it was like Callie had her doctorate in sweeping women off their feet. A pager went off and Teddy and Addison looked down.

"It's mine," Addison said standing up.

"I'll walk you up. I need to see Mark about something anyway. Nice to see you again Teddy don't be a stranger. I'll see you Friday, Arizona," Callie said smiling.

"How are you so sure I'll be there? I already know your name," Arizona challenged. Callie smirked and walked over to her before gently kissing her lips.

"I'll see you Friday," she whispered her lips still barely a inch away from Arizona's. Arizona tried to generate a response, but she had nothing. Callie smirked and followed her best friend out of the cafeteria. When they were gone Teddy shook her head.

"I really hope you know what you're doing. You're supposed to be investigating her not falling for her."

"I am not falling for her!" Arizona said firmly. "I just need to get my head in the game."

"Really? Cause it looks like you're playing her game. I don't want you to get hurt and this time I'm not just talking about your heart. This is your life you're playing with now. Please, promise me Arizona that you'll be careful."

"I promise," Arizona said grabbing Teddy's hand. She gave it a loving squeeze. "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

So, I got this incredibly touching PM from a reader (You were not annoying at all, you were very sweet) and it gave me the kick in the ass I needed to finish up this chapter and get it posted. I am truly sorry for the way overdue update. I will try my best to be better. As always, thank you for the reviews!

I don't own them :(

Without further ado, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After a short trip to the nurses station Callie found Mark and Lexi asleep in one of the on call rooms. She smiled sweetly. Those two were so good for each other. She started to leave the room knowing this was the only alone time they got together, but stopped when she caught sight of the small cut on Lexi's forehead. Callie looked at Mark a worried frown on her face. He was probably furious and with good reason.<p>

"Callie?" Mark called, somewhat sleepily.

Callie entered the room and smiled apologetically. "I didn't mean to wake you. I know you guys don't get a lot of time together," she said. Mark stood up slowly, careful not to wake his sleeping fiance, and enveloped his best friend in a hug.

"Lexi told me what you did last night. Are you ok?" He asked titling her chin to inspect her bruised face. Callie smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine," She promised.

"Callie, please," Mark pleaded in a voice that nearly broke Callie's heart. She sighed and lifted her shirt. He gasped, making Callie frown. Was it really that bad? She hadn't looked at it in a while. She looked down and her eyes widened. Her side was a deep purple color and the two bruises were so big they overlapped each other making her side and part of her abdomen look horrendous. No wonder it hurt so bad. She looked up into Mark's furious face.

"There is nothing you can do. I'm fine and Lexi is fine," Callie said hugging him again.

"Someday the cops will get him. We'll all be free someday Callie."

Callie nodded, but she knew if the cops ever did manage to bring Santiago down she was going down with him. And if sacrificing herself meant her friends got a clean break and a chance at a normal life she would do it in a heartbeat. She refrained from bringing it up with Mark, however, because she knew it would upset him. She looked over at Lexi and saw her eyes flutter open. "Hey, how do you feel?" she asked taking a seat next to the younger Grey.

"Good. How- how are you?" Lexi asked timidly. Callie could read the guilt all over the poor girl's face.

"I'm fine, Lexi. I don't want you to feel guilty, ok?" Callie said taking Lexi's hand. "You are not responsible for what Santiago does."

Lexi dropped her head in shame and studied her shoes. "But he wouldn't have had any reason to hurt you if-"

"Lexi, I'm ok and so are you. That's all that's important."

Lexi nodded, but still looked unconvinced. "How is Addison?"

"Addison?" Mark asked looking from Lexi to Callie. "What happened to Addison?"

"That new guy, Anderson, tried to," Callie stopped. She had a pretty good idea of what he had been trying to do in the kitchen that morning, but she had no proof he would have actually been stupid enough to hurt Addison. "He tried to assault her in the kitchen this morning. I roughed him up a little this morning and warned him to back off, but I don't think he's going to give up," Callie explained. She hoped he wasn't that stupid, but there was something about him. Something in his eyes that made her very very worried. Maybe she was just oversensitive because it was Addison, but Callie knew she was going to be keeping a closer eye on her red headed best friend and the little bastard Anderson.

Mark shook his head angrily, clearly sharing her fury. "That son of a bitch. Is she ok?" he asked worriedly.

"I think she's just not thinking about it. I don't want her alone, ever. Ok? Not at the house, the club, or at the warehouses," Callie told him. "I don't want to take any chances."

"Of course. He not going to get another chance," Mark said determinedly. "Did you try talking to Santiago?"

"No, I don't think he would do anything about it anyway. Santiago is going to need proof to take my word over one of his precious lackeys. Now if Anderson had raped her Santiago might care, but a guy like that is gonna make more mistakes. We just have to keep her safe until his pisses Santiago off all on his own."

"You're probably right. Callie you look exhausted," Mark said eyeing her carefully. She looked like she was going to pass out.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Addie."

Lexi stood up. "I have to get back to work. Sleep here. All the nurses and doctors know who you are anyway. No one will mind," Lexi said motioning to the bed. She kissed her fiance. "Stay with her," she told him before leaving the room.

"Come on kid. It'll be like old times" Mark said getting into the bed and holding out his arms. Callie sunk into the comfort and safety of her best friend.

"Except we won't be sleeping together," Callie giggled.

"Course not. I am in a loving and committed relationship," Mark said feigning hurt. Callie laughed and snuggled deeper into his arms. Mark smiled and sighed. Finally, he could offer some kind of comfort to Callie. He knew he wasn't doing much, but even being able to do anything made him ecstatic. As always, however, he wished he could do more. For all of them.

* * *

><p>After finishing her lunch with Teddy, Arizona left the hospital and went straight to the police station. She entered Detective Bailey's office and plopped down in the chair facing her desk. Bailey looked up from the file she was reading and scowled.<p>

"Have you ever heard of knocking, Detective?" She snapped. Arizona just smirked.

"Guess who I just had lunch with," She said barely able to contain her excitement. Bailey raised her eyebrows. "Dr. Addison Montgomery."

"How the hell did you manage that?" Bailey asked surprised, and to her annoyance, a little impressed. She had been trying to get to the red headed beauty for years. She had questioned everyone in that group except Addison. Callie wouldn't let her anywhere near her and Bailey never had enough cause to bring her in by force.

"My best friend, Dr. Teddy Altman, works at Seattle Grace and she asked me to lunch. Addison happened to be in the cafeteria at the same time so, we sat with her. Even better, Callie showed up a few minutes later. She still expects to see me Friday night," Arizona beamed. She swore she could still feel her lips tingling from Callie's lips being pressed to hers. Arizona tried to cover quickly, but she could tell Bailey had seen her too excited look. The shorter Detective decided not to press the issue.

"So, did you learn anything about Addison?"

"Well, you were right about Callie and Addison's friendship. They're clearly very close," Arizona paused remembering the bruises she had seen on both women. "Um, have you ever suspected Santiago of abusing the women living in his mansion?" Arizona asked frowning. Bailey scrunched her face up in confusion.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Callie and Addison both had odd bruises. Addison had finger shaped bruises on her wrist and Callie had a bruise under her eye and a split lip. Callie's were covered with makeup, but definitely there," Arizona told her. Anger burned in the pit of Arizona's stomach. A man hurting any woman made Arizona furious, but the thought of Santiago hurting Callie made her blood boil.

"I've never noticed anything," Bailey said thoughtfully. "You know I always got the feeling that none of them wanted anything to do with Santiago. They talk about him like he's this controlling, cruel, son of a bitch. That's why I was never sold on the idea that Mark and Derek were his business partners. They don't need the money and it's clear they hate the guy with a passion."

"Santiago must need them and he keeps their friends and lovers trapped in his mansion where he probably makes them pay for Derek and Mark's mistakes. That's why Mark and Derek don't live in the mansion," Arizona rambled, getting excited. This may be the way to take down Santiago without the rest of the group getting caught in the crossfire.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's look into this a little more before we start treating possible criminals like abuse victims and men being blackmailed," Bailey suggested rationally. Arizona nodded, but she was going to start paying very close attention to all of the women in Santiago's life.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed quickly and without further incident for Callie and her friends. Before the group knew it they were all enjoying themselves at Callie's club on Friday night. Mark and Lexi were down on the dance floor, so were Cristina and Meredith, both very drunk off tequila, and Derek was talking to Callie. Addison was 'people watching' as she called it, but Callie knew she was still a little rattled. Addison had been plagued by nightmares all week.<p>

"Callie!" Derek said again, trying to get her attention. Callie blinked in surprise.

"Yea? Oh, sorry," She said smiling sheepishly. Derek smiled softly in understanding.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She'll be fine," Callie told him. He nodded, accepting that answer, if only for the moment.

"So, what happened to that hot blonde Mark keeps teasing you about?"

"She'll be here. No one can resist my charm," Callie said smirking. Derek laughed and shook his head.

"You and Mark were separated at birth. That's the only explanation," he teased. Callie laughed. After a few minutes Derek turned serious. "I saw a really nice piece of land today. I'd like to buy it, but it doesn't seem right," he said sadly. Callie felt for her friend. He was working at his dream job, he was married to the woman he loved. And yet there was this dark cloud that was keeping him trapped and unable to live a happy life with Meredith.

"I could talk to him. I might be able to-"

Derek shook his head. "No, I would never put you in that position."

"I think you should buy the land. Police have gotten even nosier lately and that's gotta mean something. Right?"

"When they take him down how many of us are going down with him?" Derek asked worriedly. It was something that concerned him a great deal.

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Callie said taking another shot.

"Callie, I'm serious. I don't want you to say anything. I don't want you getting hurt over a silly piece of land," Derek said firmly, laying one hand on her forearm.

"I promise," Callie assured him. "I still think you should buy the land."

"Callie!" Addison called, smiling widely.

Callie looked at Derek sympathetically. "Don't let him ruin the one night a week we get to be normal people, ok?" Derek nodded and Callie went to stand next to her best friend.

"Look who showed up," Addison said motioning to the bar. Callie smiled widely. Arizona was sitting at the bar looking gorgeous. She had on tight black jeans and a fitted pink blouse. Both garments hugged her body like a second skin.

"You good?" Callie asked Addison. Addison nodded.

"I'm fine, I won't leave Derek's sight, scout's honor," Addison promised. "Now, go," She said shoving Callie forward a little. Callie shot her friend a look and walked down the stairs and over to the bar, trying to ignore the annoying and uncharacteristic butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

><p>Arizona entered Callie's club with more confidence than the last time she was here and surveyed the area. She saw Mark, Lexi, Cristina, and Meredith on the dance floor. She looked up and saw Addison standing at the edge of the balcony looking down at the mass of people below her. Callie and Derek were more towards the back and looked like they were having a serious conversation. Arizona decided to get a drink so she didn't look completely desperate. She turned to Teddy.<p>

"Wanna get a drink?" she asked loudly, so her friend could hear her over the loud music. Teddy nodded and followed her to the bar. They each ordered a drink and Arizona looked up at the balcony. Then, she looked at Teddy and saw her staring intently at the mass of people on the dance floor. "Who are you looking for?" she asked.

"I'm people watching," Teddy responded. Arizona chuckled and shook her head. She turned back towards the bar.

"You look stunning," A sultry voice whispered in her ear. Arizona fought the urge to shiver in desire. It should be illegal for someone as beautiful as Calliope Torres to also have a sexy voice. How was anyone supposed to stand a chance? Arizona spun around in her chair and smirked.

"I know," she said making the Latina chuckle. Callie turned her attention to Teddy.

"I'm glad you two came."

"Yea, we both decided we needed a night out," Teddy told her. Callie nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm going to steal your friend," Callie said smirking. "You can go up and talk to Addison if you want," Callie suggested. Teddy nodded.

"One best friend for another?" Teddy joked, laughing.

"Something like that," Callie teased. Teddy laughed and nodded.

"Sure."

Callie motioned to the bouncer standing at the stairs and he nodded. Arizona waited until her friend was headed up the stairs before turning to Callie.

"So, you're stealing me huh?"

"We need to finish our dance," Callie told her weaving her fingers with Arizona's. She led her out on the dance floor and pulled Arizona's back into her front. She moved their bodies together as if they were one. Arizona struggled to remember who Callie was and the things she might have done, but her body was betraying her. Arousal pooled in her stomach and she felt her knees getting weak. Everything else seemed to cease to exist again. All Arizona was aware of was the feeling of being so close to the miraculous Latina. She could smell Callie's perfume, feel a few wisps of her long black curls rub against Arizona's bare shoulders, and Arizona swore she could hear Calliope's heart beat. The Latina's hands sent shockwaves through Arizona's body as they dragged across her stomach and back to to her hips. Callie spun her around so they were facing each other. Arizona saw her desire mirrored in Callie's brown eyes.

"I don't know what to make of you," Callie said into her ear.

"And why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, but I plan to find out," Callie told her. Arizona smiled softly and looked into Callie's eyes. She pulled Callie to her gently and pressed their lips together. Callie groaned and buried her fingers in Arizona's hair. Arizona pulled back and smiled slightly.

"I think I need another drink," she said. Callie smiled and let Arizona lead her back towards the bar. Arizona couldn't help the feeling of elation that spread throughout her entire body.

* * *

><p>Addison watched as Callie approached Arizona at the bar confidently. She smirked, amused. Callie's confidence was one of the things she loved about her best friend. Of course, it was also something that terrified Addison to her very core. Callie's courage could be dangerous, especially when she stood up to Santiago. Addison sighed and frowned.<p>

"Deep thoughts?" Derek asked coming to stand next to her. Addison smiled at him.

"How did this become our lives? Do you remember in undergrad when you, me, and Mark would talk about what our futures were going to be?"

"Well, I'm married to the woman I love, I have my dream job, and great friends. Unfortunately, Santiago is all tied up in most of that, but I would never trade the happiness I have with Meredith for a life free of the sadness and pain that comes with being associated with Santiago," Derek said, he hoped helpfully. Addison's lips turned up in a half smile.

"I wouldn't trade my friendship with Callie either, I just wish...I don't know," Addison said leaning her elbows on the railing and her chin in her hands. Derek put a hand on Addison's back.

"We all wish that. I wish I had never told you about the Neonatal Surgeon opening at Seattle Grace."

"It's not your fault, Derek. I could have walked away from Callie when you and Mark warned me about Santiago, but I decided to stay. I don't regret that decision I regret that that decision existed. I'm not making any sense," Addison chuckled.

"You're making more sense then you think," Derek studied her carefully. He looked at her wrist and could see the fading bruised outline of Anderson's fingers. He ran his finger over them gently.

"I'm fine," Addison insisted not meeting his eyes.

"We're not going to let him hurt you, Addison," Derek said firmly.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm more afraid that one of you is going to be hurt trying to protect me," Addison admitted tearily.

"It won't come to that. Callie is right. If he's stupid enough to attack you in Santiago's mansion with everyone there he is going to make more mistakes. It's all about waiting him out," Derek assured her. Addison smirked and twisted her neck to look up at him.

"You're a great friend, Derek," She told him sincerely.

"I know," He said smirking. Addison chuckled and shoved him playfully. "We have company," he said chuckling at her playful antics. She turned to face the stairs and saw Teddy Altman climbing the stairs slowly. She made it to the top and smiled at them.

"Callie stole Arizona so, she told me to come keep you company," Teddy explained somewhat shyly. Addison smiled.

"Have a seat," Addison said motioning to the couch behind her. Teddy sat nervously and Addison took the seat next to her. Derek looked down at his dancing wife longingly. Addison wasn't alone anymore, but if Anderson did show up how much protection could this tall lanky beauty really give her? "Derek," Addison said smiling knowingly.

"Yea?" Derek asked pretending he hadn't been considering leaving her alone.

"Go be with Meredith. I'm fine," Addison assured him. Derek looked hesitant. Callie might kill him if he left Addison and he would feel horrible if he left and something happened to her. "Derek, Callie said I wasn't allowed to be alone, she didn't say I had to be with you or Mark at all times," Addison pointed out. Derek nodded slowly.

"Fine, but you stay here and if you need something bring Teddy with you and find one of us, ok?"

"I promise. Now go!" She said chuckling. She was really lucky to have so many people who cared about her. Derek nodded again and hurried down the stairs. She watched him talk to the bouncer at the stairs and then he disappeared into the crowd.

"Are you grounded or something?" Teddy asked half amused and half concerned. Addison studied her through narrowed eyes, wondering if she should trust Teddy with the truth. Callie wouldn't have sent her up here if she didn't trust her, Addison decided.

"One of the men who work for Callie's husband got a little rough last week," Addison said rubbing the fading bruises on her wrist gently. "Everyone is just a little worried."

"And he didn't fire him?" Teddy asked shocked. Addison chuckled and scoffed at the ludicrous idea.

"Santiago doesn't care," Addison told her. Teddy nodded and shifted uncomfortably. "You can go steal Arizona back if you're that uncomfortable around me," Addison teased her. Teddy's eyes widened and she shook her head causing her long curls to bounce off her shoulders.

"No, no it's not you. I promise I just get nervous around beautiful women in general- and oh my God, I can't believe I just said that," Teddy said turing a crimson shade of red. Addison raised her perfectly styled eyebrows in amusement and smiled.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked softly. Teddy gulped and nodded.

"I think you're the most breathtakingly beautiful woman I've ever met," Teddy said shyly. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. You must have hypnotic powers or something," Teddy said looking down and shaking her head slightly. "I should have stayed at the bar and people watched," Teddy sighed. Addison smiled and cupped Teddy's cheek. She lifted Teddy's head so she was looking at her.

"You are incredibly beautiful when you're embarrassed," Addison told her smiling seductively. Teddy gulped again and leaned closer to Addison so they were only an inch apart.

* * *

><p>As Callie and Arizona approached the bar they saw Cristina, Meredith, Lexi, Derek, and Mark all taking some kind of blue shot.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Mark asked scrunching up his face in disgust.

"I call it early onset Alzheimer's," Cristina explained happily.

"That was disgusting," Meredith said giggling drunkenly.

"You alright Lex?" Derek asked looking at a pale Lexi in amusement. She nodded.

"That was just really gross," She said coughing as Mark patted her on the back.

"Babies," Cristina muttered.

"Little Grey if you puke on my floor I am going to be pissed!" Callie scolded, making her and Arizona's presence known. Arizona noticed the healing cut on Lexi's forehead and her mind went into overdrive. She forced herself back to reality when she heard Cristina shout Callie's name.

"Callie!" Cristina shouted. "Try this shot!" She said. "You too, New Blondie!" Cristina said shoving a shot glass at each of them. Callie shot Cristina an annoyed look and then shrugged and picked up her shot glass. Arizona did the same and clinked her glass with Callie's making Callie smile. They downed the drink and Arizona coughed as the vile liquid burned her throat. She swore she could still feel it in her stomach. Everyone laughed in amusement.

"God, Cristina that really is disgusting," Callie said grimacing. She patted Arizona on the back who shot her a grateful look.

"Ugh! I never thought I would think Callie Torres a baby, but-"

"Whoa, I drank the shot didn't I?" Callie argued defensively. Cristina shrugged.

"Let's dance," She said suddenly pulling her drunk best friend back out on the dance floor. Callie grabbed Arizona's hand.

"Best to do what she says when she's drunk. And when she's not," Callie said chuckling. Arizona smiled brightly. She wasn't going to complain about getting to dance with Calliope again. She didn't know if it was the shot or the Latina's presence that was making her lightheaded and she didn't really care. Callie pulled her onto the dance floor and instead of pressing their bodies together she danced goofily with her friends. Disappointment flashed through Arizona for a split second until she saw the look of absolute joy on Calliope's face. The five women were clumped close together dancing their hearts out while Derek and Mark danced goofily behind them. Arizona laughed as they danced. How could this group of people be the ruthless criminals the Police Department suspected them of being? They were so fun and...normal. Her theory that Santiago was abusing these women and using them to keep Mark and Derek in line was becoming more and more likely in her mind. That was the only way she could see this group of people being associated with someone like Santiago Rodriguez.

When the song ended they decided to go back up on the balcony. Callie led the way with the rest of the drunk crew giggling and stumbling up the stairs behind her. She kept a firm hold on Arizona's hand making the blonde's heart flutter. When Callie reached the top of the stairs she stopped quickly. She heard a choruses of 'Whoa' and giggling as they all bumped into each other and almost tumbled back down the stairs. Addison and Teddy jumped away from each other quickly and stared at the floor like a couple of teenagers who had just been caught necking on the couch. As far as Callie could tell they hadn't been kissing, but they had been pretty darn close. Another minute and they probably would have been caught necking on the couch.

"Sorry for interrupting," Callie smirked teasingly. Addison glared at her and crossed her arms. Callie moved to the other couch and sat down. Arizona sat next to her and the rest of them sat at the table and chairs.

"I want to go swimming!" Lexi drunkenly announced standing up. She stumbled and Mark barely caught her in time.

"Little Grey, sit down," Cristina said grumpily. She was still a little ticked off no one liked her drink. Lexi pouted and looked at Mark, who looked at Callie, who looked at Arizona.

"Whadda ya say? Wanna go swimming?"

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I know I said I was going to do better and I promise I'm trying. I hope people are still interested in this.

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone you recognize.

Please enjoy and review!

AN: If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story I would really appreciate it. I feel bad for making you guys read something with so many errors.

* * *

><p>As they pulled up the the massive mansion, Arizona was momentarily taken aback by it's beauty. She had seen dozens of pictures of the Rodriguez estate, but nothing compared to seeing it in person. The house was of Spanish design with a tall stucco wall surrounding the perimeter. The walls met at a large black iron gate with intricate spiraling starting in the middle and branching out to the very top of the breathtaking gate. It swung open as their car pulled up to it. Arizona was in Callie's mustang with the Latina, Addison, and Teddy. Arizona smirked inwardly. They had clearly interrupted something between Addison and Teddy when they had returned to the balcony and now the two were sitting as far apart from each other as the small back seat allowed.<p>

Arizona turned her attention back to the house as they pulled into the circular driveway that sported a large fountain in the middle of it. The house was a bright white with tan spanish style shingles on the roof. A balcony stood prominently at the front of the house on the second floor. From the file, Arizona knew the house had 6 bedrooms, a study, 6 and 1/2 baths, a massive kitchen that would make any chef cry at the sight of it, a sun room, a game room with a bar, and a large dining room. In the back she knew there was a large patio, a pool, a jacuzzi, and an outdoor kitchen with a bar.

Callie pulled the car up and parked it, before getting out. She pulled up on the lever that bent the seat forward so their companions could get out. Arizona exited the car herself and quickly surveyed the area. Arizona hoped that Callie would never bring a girl home if Santiago was home, but she didn't really know. She wasn't sure if that was the cause for her nervous butterflies or if it was the fact that she was about to see Callie in a bathing suit. Although, she had a strong suspicion it was the latter.

"Come on, you can borrow one of Lexi's bathing suits. She has like a million," Callie chuckled leading them into the house.

"Callie, I need all those bathing suits," Lexi whined. "Where would Arizona be if I didn't have a million bathing suits? Now she gets to pick the one she likes the best," Lexi said with a proud smile. Arizona offered the inebriated girl a grateful smile in return.

"Ok, Little Grey," Callie said smiling. She opened the large oak door and led the group into the mansion. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. Dark hardwood covered the floors, the walls were beautifully painted, and arched doorways led into the different rooms. It was beautifully decorated. Arizona didn't have much time to look as Callie quickly led her up a large staircase. "Teddy, you can borrow something of Addie's," Callie said trying to bite back a smirk. She could practically feel the red head burning holes in the back of her head.

The group headed up the massive staircase and Arizona followed Lexi into her room at the end of the hall. She saw Callie disappear into the first door on the left, Addison and Teddy disappeared into the room next to that, across from Callie's room seemed to be Cristina's room, next to her's was Meredith's, and across from Meredith's was Lexi's. A final door at the very back of the house was most likely Santiago's, Arizona decided. It would be like him to have a room that was essentially at the head of the table. If his door was open he would be able to monitor each woman's comings and goings.

When they entered the nice size bedroom Arizona was slightly surprised and very curious. This room looked very unlived in. There were no pictures or friends, family, or her fiance, the bed was made, which on it's own wasn't odd, but the dust covering it was. The only part of the room that looked like Lexi went anywhere near was the closet and a chair looking out over the Seattle skyline. Arizona's detective mind was reeling as it tried to capture every bit of information this new level of access into Santiago's private life allowed her. Before she could ask any questions Lexi had somehow managed to pull a bathing suit out of the closet without bringing the entire rack down and had shoved it into Arizona's hands.

"Bathroom is right there," Lexi told her. Arizona smiled politely and entered the small on suite bathroom. She shut the door and looked around. It was empty. This was a woman's bathroom and it was completely empty. No hair products, no lotions, no tampons, not even a bottle of aspirin. Arizona frowned and peered into the shower. She was not surprised to see nothing in there as well. Arizona doubted Santiago let Lexi sleep at Mark's place so where was this young woman living?

"You ok in there?" Callie asked teasingly from the other side of the door. Arizona jumped at the sound and held back a nervous giggle.

"Yup, I'm fine," Arizona called back. She heard Callie chuckle and Arizona realized she was going to have to be more sneaky around Callie. She clearly was paying attention to the the blonde detective and that made Arizona nervous and unbelievably giddy at the same time.

Arizona managed to get the bathing suit on quickly and then opened the door to face the waiting beauty. And nearly fell over. Callie was dressed in a simple black one piece bathing suit that hugged her curves. And God, her legs. Her toned, tanned legs seemed to go on for miles. Callie smirked and Arizona knew she had noticed her staring. Pull yourself together Robbins, Arizona inwardly chided herself.

Callie smirked when she saw how Arizona's eyes traveled her bathing suit clad body hungrily. She had wanted to wear her new bikini to really get the blonde hot and bothered, but the huge black and blue bruise on her side from her run in with Santiago last week would probably be a mood killer and cause the blonde to ask questions Callie couldn't answer. Callie let her own hungry eyes sweep over the blonde and found herself almost drooling. The blonde was wearing a very tiny blue bikini that matched her gorgeous eyes. Her flat toned stomach was bare and her breasts were barely encased in the small top. It took everything in Callie not to take the beautiful woman right there. It wasn't like Santiago was home. He was in Mexico for the next week, thankfully with Anderson. Besides he knew of Callie's affairs and they didn't seem to bother him as long as she was still compliant when he wanted her for himself. She had never waved one of her conquests in his face, but she was sure he wouldn't appreciate it. He was allowed to have his women at the house, but it was an unspoken rule that Callie was not. And Callie had never crossed that boundary until tonight. Arizona was different, and for the life of her, Callie couldn't figure out why she felt such a pull towards her. Yes she was beautiful, but Callie had been with beautiful women before and had never felt something this real and powerful before.

"Callie, let's go!" Mark shouted from somewhere in the house. The tension was broken as both girls rolled their eyes and giggled.

"Ready?" Callie asked extending her hand. Arizona smiled and nodded before taking the Latina's hand. She pushed the butterflies down and followed Callie down the stairs and outside.

As they joined the rest of the group outside, Arizona marveled at the house's continued beauty. The pool was very large with a decorative waterfall at one end and a jacuzzi at the other. A netting was spread above the entire pool with twinkling lights hanging from the netting to bathe the water in a warm glow. Teddy and Addison were sitting on two lawn chairs talking quietly. Mark, Derek, Meredith, and Cristina were playing volleyball in the pool, and Lexi was sitting with her feet in the water apparently playing referee. Callie pulled Arizona to the jacuzzi and they both slipped inside. Despite the very warm summer night the relaxing heat and jets soothed every tense muscle in Arizona's body. She closed her eyes and leaned back momentarily getting lost in her head. She pictured slipping the bathing suit off of Callie's beautiful form and running her hands all over the Latina's slick wet skin. She pictured kissing Callie passionately and felt Callie's fingers in her hair.

Splash!

Arizona sputtered and gasped as water splashed all over her face. She opened her eyes and saw the volleyball slowly drifting away from her. No one moved. Arizona looked over at Callie and saw her fighting to hold back a laugh.

"You think that's funny, Callie?" Arizona asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Yea, actually I kinda do," The brunette replied. Arizona nodded slowly and then without warning started splashing Callie full force. Callie laughed and splashed her back, setting off an all out splashing war. Derek, Mark, Meredith, and Cristina decided to join the fun and engaged in a splashing war of their own. Even Lexi kicked her feet forcefully in the water spraying anyone that came near her. Teddy and Addison shrieked and laughed as they tried to stay dry.

* * *

><p>After 2 more splashing fights and a volleyball game that everyone participated in the group decided to dry off and watch a movie.<p>

Mark and Lexi were curled up with each other in the large recliner, Derek and Meredith were on the couch Meredith leaning her back into his front, while Cristina lay sprawled over the rest of the couch, her feet in Meredith's lap. Addison and Teddy were sitting on the small love seat, again trying to keep as far away from each other as possible. Arizona was becoming pretty damn amused by her friend's obvious avoidance of the feelings she was having for the red head. Based on the look on Callie's face when she saw the two hopeless women, Arizona figured it was entertaining her as well. They wordlessly decided to help their friends out and sat in between them. Callie next to Addison and Arizona next to Teddy. The love seat fit them all, but they were shoved in with each other pretty tight. Callie's whole body seemed to be melded to Arizona's side and the blonde wouldn't be caught dead complaining.

Someone had already chosen the movie, although no one really knew who. Whoever it was wasn't speaking up. The previews ended and the beginnings of Dawn of the Dead played on the large screen.

"Ugh, Cristina!" Callie chastised. Meredith giggled, Derek didn't seem to care, Lexi was already burying her face in Mark's chest, and Addison had moved a lot closer to Callie. Down girl, Arizona told herself. They're just best friends, she reminded herself.

"You love this movie!" Cristina argued.

"When it's you, me, and Mer. Now I'm gonna be up all night with Addie and you and Meredith are going to be up with Lexi."

"Lexi is going to pass out in 5 minutes and Addison has watched this with us before," Cristina replied. Callie looked over at Lexi who was, in fact, already falling asleep, and then she looked at her best friend. Addison nodded, but stayed glued to her side. At least maybe if she was having nightmares about zombies she wouldn't be having nightmares of Anderson.

"Fine," Callie finally agreed, getting a satisfied grin from Cristina. Callie put one arm around Addison's shoulders and then looked at Arizona. "You scared of zombie movies?" She asked quietly.

"Not really, but maybe you should hold my hand anyway," Arizona answered trying to appear genuinely a little frightened. She felt Teddy tense beside her and knew what she was thinking, but Arizona knew she could be objective about this case. Her feelings didn't matter, getting Santiago did. At least that's what she kept telling herself when Callie's warm hand slipped over her's interlacing their fingers. Arizona felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach and she tried to get them to go away. This woman, all of these seemingly kind, fun, normal people might be some of the worst criminals Seattle had ever seen. And even as that thought entered her mind, her heart knew that it was a lie.

As the credits rolled Arizona realized she and Callie were the only ones still awake. Seemed like the perfect time to get to know the beautiful Latina a little more.

"This is a beautiful house," Arizona said, starting small.

"Thanks. It's not really my style," Callie replied truthfully. "I mean it's beautiful, but I would love something simpler and more...I don't know. Homey I guess. You know pictures of families and friends everywhere, a big fireplace, more modern furniture."

"So, why don't you redecorate?" Arizona asked even though she damn well knew why Callie couldn't.

"Sometimes the things you want in life, no matter how badly you want them, you just can't have."

"I don't understand what that has to do with redecorating," Arizona pushed. Callie sighed and leaned her head softly on the back on the love seat, so she was looking up at the ceiling.

"Why are you so interested in my house?" Callie asked defensively.

"I was just trying to get to know you better," Arizona replied truthfully. Guilt burned in the pit of her stomach anyway.

"Why?" Callie asked looking genuinely confused and curious.

"Because I think you're worth it," Arizona replied softly.

"You do?" Callie asked vulnerably, so vulnerably that Arizona felt compelled to touch her even more intimately than their entwined hands. So, she pulled her hand away and stroked the side of Callie's face gently.

"I do," Arizona said smiling and nodding slightly. Callie's face melted into the sweetest smile Arizona had ever seen. Arizona leaned closer to Callie, keeping her hand on the side of her face. Callie licked her bottom lip sending a wave of arousal through Arizona's body. Callie moved in just slightly closer and her eyes began to slip closed. Arizona grinned as her own eyes slipped closed and she waited to feel the Latina's soft lips on her own. When they finally met the kiss was unlike anything either woman had ever experienced. Shock waves of arousal, curiosity, tenderness, and a myriad of other feelings they couldn't identify swept through both of them. When they pulled away from each other they were both smiling.

"Oh shit," Mark cursed from across the room. Callie and Arizona pulled away fearful that they'd been caught. Callie looked over at her best guy friend and relaxed when she saw he was looking at his watch and had clearly not seen them kissing on the couch. Thanks to Addison and Teddy being heavy sleepers Arizona and Callie had seemed to get away with it.

"You could stay," Callie said to Mark.

"I don't want to risk it. I'll just put her upstairs," Mark replied carrying a still sleeping Lexi out of the room.

"We should probably go too," Arizona said reluctantly. Callie smiled sadly and nodded. "Teddy," Arizona whispered with no success. "Teddy someone's having a heart attack," Arizona whispered grinning like the cat that caught the canary. Callie failed to hold back a giggle as Teddy suddenly launched off the couch and searched blindly for something on her person.

"Someone page OR 1," Teddy said sleepily. She finally opened her eyes completely and looked around. Her eyes landed on Arizona and she practically growled.

"You're an ass," She muttered. Arizona chuckled and stood up.

"Do you need help getting her upstairs?" Arizona asked of the sleeping Addison.

"Nope, she can sleep through just about anything, but if you move away from her she's instantly awake," Callie replied, proving her point by shifting away from Addison. Addison jolted up and then settled when she realized Callie was still close by. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"You guys need a ride somewhere?" Derek asked startling them. Everyone else seemed to have woken up while Arizona and Callie had been dealing with their best friends. Cristina and Meredith were already heading up the stairs.

"No, Teddy lives close by," Arizona lied, very happy when her best friend smiled and nodded.

"I'll walk you out," Callie said leading everyone to the door. Mark and Derek climbed into Derek's SUV and drove away, leaving the four women alone.

"This was fun," Arizona said breaking the silence.

"Will you two be at the club next weekend?" Callie asked hopefully.

"Yea, we will," Arizona said smiling. "Maybe I'll see you at the hospital?"

"Probably," Callie said nodding.

"Well, goodnight," Arizona said starting to walk away.

"Bye, Teddy," Addison said smiling softly. Teddy blushed and waved, apparently unable to form words.

"Night," Callie called before shutting the door. As Teddy and Arizona neared the gate it swung open to let them pass and swung closed when they were through it's opening. Arizona typed furiously on her phone. She put the phone in her pocket and looked up at the house. She counted the windows and saw Callie's room light up. Addison's stayed dark and empty.

"So, you and Addison?" Arizona questioned lightly despite the concern burning in her gut.

"There is no me and Addison," Teddy grumbled.

"I beg to differ. You two were five seconds from kissing in the club and then you acted weird all night. We've been best friends long enough for me to know when you like someone," Arizona argued.

"What about you and Callie? You look like you're doing more than pretending with her," Teddy replied.

"Nice change of subject. You bring up a good point. Callie is dangerous, or at least if i were to have feelings for her, which I don't, it could be very dangerous for me. And with you and Addison, it could be just as dangerous."

"You think Addison is what? In on this whole thing? One of Santiago's men roughed her up and you think she wants to be there?" Teddy exploded.

"No, I don't think any of them are there because they wanna be, but that doesn't change the fact that they live in that house with a sadistic crime lord. I don't think Addison would ever do anything to hurt you, but just being associated with her could put you in Santiago's path."

"You're in his path."

"I'm a cop, it's my job!"

"Are you going to put Addison is prison? Callie? Lexi? Meredith-"

"I'm going to fight hard to keep anyone who's innocent out of prison. We all know Santiago is pulling their strings. Bailey and I just have to prove it."

"Let me help. If I get closer to Addison maybe I can find out some stuff for you. Something that might help her and everyone else," Teddy argued.

"Teddy, I love you for offering, but that's what I'm doing with Callie. I don't want you to put yourself in danger like that," Arizona stopped walking and pulled Teddy into a hug. "Callie takes good care of Addison. And I'm going to do my best to protect all of them, I promise."

"Thank you."

Arizona pulled back and smiled at her friend. The two women walked in silence for several minutes until an unmarked police car pulled up to the curb. They both climbed in and were met with the very tired looking Detective Bailey.

"You had better have a good reason for dragging me out here this late at night."

"Well, we did just spend most of the night in the Rodriguez mansion. Is that a good enough reason?" Arizona asked teasingly.

"Damn girl, you work fast," Bailey said grinning. "So what did you learn?"

"Well, more evidence that he's keeping those women hostage in that house," Arizona replied.

"Arizona-"

"They aren't living in separate rooms. I think Lexi and Cristina bunk with Meredith and I think Addison sleeps in Callie's room. Lexi's room is clearly unlived in, there was nothing in her bathroom. Not even a single shampoo bottle or towel. When we left, Callie's bedroom light came on, but Addison's never did," Arizona said.

"There wasn't anything in Addison's bathroom either. And when she changed out of her bathing suit she went into Callie's room to get some clothes and change."

"Maybe their sleeping together," Bailey offered.

"They're not," Arizona and Teddy both replied darkly.

"Ok, fine, anything else?"

"Santiago is gone, but Mark and Derek are still too afraid to spend the night. Oh and I managed to slip a few listening devices around the house."

"You did? When?" Teddy asked shocked.

"I didn't become Detective using just my dimples and charm," Arizona said chuckling. Teddy giggled and Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Thank God for that."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, everyone! So sorry for the way way way overdue update and how short it is. I wanted to get something up. School got in the way and then I had to deal with some personal stuff and then I moved. Needless to say I've been very busy. Hopefully, I'll be able to update more frequently. Anyway, enjoy and please review! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites on the last chapter.

Disclaimer: If you recognize them, they're not mine.

* * *

><p>Another week had come and gone with little communication between Callie and Arizona. A few texts, one phone call. Callie was starting to really miss the beautiful blonde. She wasn't used to missing women she was pursuing. Usually she just enjoyed the chase, really enjoyed the sex, and then moved on. Something about Arizona was different. She was feeling things for Arizona that she had never felt about another woman. It was as unnerving an experience as it was wonderful. Getting in too deep would only bring misery for everyone involved. Santiago had made it pretty clear that he wasn't letting her go anytime soon. Callie felt a painful stab in her heart when she thought of her parents. They hadn't been that close. Callie had actually met Santiago after she had run away from home when she was eighteen. They had dated on and off for years until Santiago finally told her she was going to marry him about 5 years ago. Despite her troubled history with her parents she had never wanted something as horrible as being murdered to happen to them.<p>

"Hey, Callie! Stop picturing yourself having hot sweaty sex with new Blondie and help me with this," Cristina shouted, getting Callie's attention. She saw her friend struggling to hold 2 boxes full of six packs of beer and quickly moved to help her.

"I was not-"

"No shame," Cristina cackled. They set the boxes on the bar and turned to lean their backs against it. "Thursdays are crazy."

"It's good business," Callie reminded her. Cristina rolled her eyes and let her head drop back dramatically.

"So is new Blondie coming tomorrow night?"

"Her name is Arizona."

"I know."

"Yes, she's coming tomorrow," Callie replied chuckling. Cristina certainly kept her entertained. She was Meredith's best friend, or person, as they called it, but she and Callie had formed a pretty strong friendship of their own. Cristina was tough and honest. Plus, she was a great bartender.

"I guess we should get this place in shape. Wouldn't want you to lose your title of best club in Seattle," Cristina teased, pushing away from the bar and moving behind it.

"As if that would ever happen," Callie replied cockily making Cristina chuckle.

* * *

><p>"You're going to the club tonight?" Arizona asked Bailey slightly shocked and, if she was being honest, a little jealous.<p>

"That's what I said, you lose your hearing all of a sudden?"

"Why?" Arizona asked, still confused.

"I have been investigating Santiago and his group for a while now and if I suddenly disappear they're going to get suspicious. Callie Rodriguez is cocky, stubborn, a pain in the ass, and a -"

"Womanizer, I know," Arizona said, biting her lip to keep from giggling. Bailey shot her a glare.

"She's also not stupid. It won't take her long to figure out that I disappeared at the same time you suddenly appeared."

"Oh," Arizona said, furrowing her brow in thought. "I guess that makes sense."

"You'll be back at it tomorrow. Tonight, you can do whatever it is that you do in your free time," Bailey told her, actually it sounded more like an order to Arizona, before leaving the station. Arizona frowned. It had been so long since she had had a night off she couldn't even remember what she liked to do in her free time.

* * *

><p>Bailey entered the loud packed club dressed in her usual jeans, button up blouse, and jacket. Callie knew who she was, there was no point in dressing any way other than herself. She surveyed the area and saw Cristina behind the bar. Most nights, other than Fridays, it was only Callie and Cristina here. Callie usually mingled, probably schmoozing her husbands criminal business partners. It took a few minutes, but Bailey finally caught sight of Callie dancing in the throng of people on the dance floor. Bailey watched on impressed. She had to give the girl props. She knew how to dance.<p>

Bailey decided to leave her for later and instead circled the dance floor trying to recognize any others involved with Santiago. She saw a couple of his lackeys, but she wanted bigger fish than them. Suddenly, Santiago strolled through the doors with four of his men behind him. He walked over to the bar and Cristina handed him a drink without the two even looking at each other. It seemed Santiago spent more time here than Bailey had originally thought. She watched him carefully, as he said something to one of the men with him. The man disappeared and Santiago led the rest of them towards the back of the club. He pointed towards a group of people and two of his men grabbed an unsuspecting man and pulled him towards the back exit. Bailey quickly followed. She grabbed her gun and kicked open the back door.

"Freeze! SPD!" Bailey shouted looking for Santiago and his men. A foot came down on her hand and sent her gun skittering across the pavement. Before Bailey could run back into the club, two of Santiago's men each grabbed an arm. Surprisingly, one of the men holding onto her arm was the 'victim' she had come out here to save. Santiago must have seen her confusion because he started to laugh.

"Did you like that little show? I saw your car in the parking lot and knew you would never give up a chance to catch me doing something criminal. No matter how dangerous the situation."

"What do you want?" Bailey asked trying to pull her arms away.

"You have become a pain in my ass I can no longer ignore," Santiago told Bailey calmly. Bailey stared at him defiantly, even though she was terrified he was going to kill her. She had known when she agreed to take this case that it might end this way. Knowing that and it actually happening were two very different things. Despite the ever growing fear in the pit of the detective's gut she remained outwardly calm.

"You kill me and everyone will know you were the one to do it," Bailey warned him. Santiago smirked and chuckled softly, clearly unfazed by Bailey's threat.

"Of course they will, but they won't find proof. Just like you haven't been able to find proof of any of the things you've accused me of," He steadily walked closer to her until he was a mere foot away from her. "You cops need to learn something and you need to learn it real quick if any of you have any hope of staying alive," He said in a low voice. He took a half step closer. "This is my city now!" He shouted, causing Bailey to jump slightly. "It doesn't belong to you anymore," He said in a calmer voice. He looked over at his men. "You know what to do. Make this go away, Anderson. Prove to me why I should look the other way the next time you attack my wife's best friend."

"Yes, sir."

"Santiago!" A feminine voice shouted from the doorway of the back entrance to the club. Callie stepped from the shadows, the light from a street lamp in the ally illuminating her. "Please tell me you were not about to just kill a cop behind my club!"

"Calm down, Calliope," Santiago groaned rolling his eyes.

"No, I will not calm down. This is my club!" Callie insisted.

"Anderson is taking her to the woods, relax."

"No! Don't do this. Don't kill her."

"Isn't this the detective that has been dragging you and the rest of your friends into the station house every other day?" Santiago asked, walking closer to his wife and pointing at Bailey angrily.

"That doesn't matter," Callie argued. "I am not going to stand by and watch you kill someone."

"Are you going to stop me?" Santiago asked dangerously. His slight annoyance with his wife's interference was quickly turning into real anger. He quickly advanced on his beautiful wife. She held her ground, despite the fear in her eyes. Bailey watched, torn between her curiosity and concern.

"You can't kill this Detective," Callie said firmly. Santiago shook his head angrily and then backhanded her. The blow made her stumble and cry out, but she remained standing.

Santiago moved his face close to hers, so close that she could feel his hot breath on her face. "You will not speak to me like that! You are my wife whether you like it or not and you will obey and respect me!" Santiago snarled. He ran a hand over his short cropped hair and exhaled loudly. He strode away from his wife, who was holding a hand to her bleeding cheek, and headed towards Bailey.

"So it's true," Bailey said softly. "You are beating them."

Santiago smirked. "This whole time you thought Calliope was a criminal. You thought she was some murderous whore who either looked the other way because I had money or stood beside me and my business." He stepped closer to a shocked Bailey. "I'm a bad man, Detective. I'm capable of more than anything you and your cop buddies give me credit for."

Bailey lowered her eyes for a moment and then raised them to meet Callie's in shame. "That only makes me want to bring you down even more," Bailey replied angrily.

"Don't pick a fight with me, Detective. You won't win," Santiago warned. Bailey glared at him.

"Now that I know you are keeping five women captive in your big ole mansion and torturing them, you better believe I'm picking a fight with you," Bailey replied.

Santiago's lips spread into a smirk. "Hold her," Santiago told his men. The two men each grabbed an arm of the struggling Detective as Santiago pulled out a gun. "I didn't want to do this here, but you've left me no choice."

"Santiago! Castigarme! Yo estoy ofreciendo en su lugar. Those are the rules, right?" Santiago seemed to loosen his grip on the gun, but didn't put it down. "You know killing her will only bring you more trouble!" Callie pleaded. Santiago's grip retightened on the gun, but Bailey could see he was thinking it over. Finally, he lowered the gun and motioned to his men who let go of Bailey instantly. He had his dogs trained well, Bailey thought. Santiago pulled out his phone.

"Bring the car," He commanded. Seconds later a large SUV pulled into the ally. Bailey stared into Callie's eyes, thanking her. Callie smiled slightly before looking at her husband. He was walking towards her and when he reached her he grabbed her upper arm forcefully. Bailey opened her mouth to protest, but one look from Callie silenced her. So, Bailey watched helplessly as Santiago roughly forced his wife into the SUV and sped away. Bailey took a few moments to catch her breath and let her heart rate slow. When she had a handle on her emotions she reentered the club. She went straight for the bar.

"Cristina!" She called, getting the woman's attention. "Santiago..." She trailed off, unsure of how to explain what happened. Apparently, Santiago's name was enough, because Cristina had already given her notebook full of drink orders to the other bartender and was racing out the door before Bailey could explain more. Bailey sighed and ordered a shot of vodka. She took it quickly and left a few bills on the bar before leaving. She slowly walked towards her car, but stopped when she saw it. Her tires had been slashed. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had slashed them, or who had ordered them slashed. Groaning in frustration, Bailey opened her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"This is Ben."

"Yea, Ben I need you to come pick me up."

"Why?" Ben asked lazily.

"Cause I had a run in with Santiago and he slashed my tires! Ok?"

"Jesus! Are you alright, Miranda?"

"I'm fine. I'm outside of Callie's club."

"I'm on my way."

"Oh and Ben, you speak Spanish right?"

"Yea, why?"

"What does castigarme yo estoy ofreciendo en su lugar, mean?"

"It means, punish me I am offering myself in her place. Why? What happened, Miranda?"

Bailey's eyes slipped closed as guilt weighed down on her chest heavily. "Nothing, forget it. Just get down here, please."

"On my way."

Bailey felt a tear slip from her closed eye and she wiped it away angrily. She was going to fix this. As she waited for Ben to pick her up, she wondered how much of this she should share with Arizona. It was clear that she was becoming attached to Callie. If she had tangible proof that Santiago was beating her, who knows what she would do. A little voice in the back of her mind told her she should trust her colleague to do the right thing and give her that chance, but the suspicious Detective in her told her that the case was too important for some lovesick girl to ruin it. No, she would tell the Chief, but leave Arizona out of it. The case was too important, it was the only thing that mattered. Once she brought Santiago down, Arizona could be as lovesick as her heart desired. Bailey just hoped their first real date wasn't a conjugal visit.


	7. Chapter 7

SURPRISE! So, first of all I am sooooooooo sorry (you can tell how sorry I am because of all the 'o's in so- Ellen joke lol) for the lack of updates. You guys have been amazing and I continue to get new reviews. I am here to promise that I WILL finish this. It will come to 10 chapters in total. My muse just headed over to Rizzles world for a little while, but it has kindly decided it can do both. After the heartbreak that is the new season of Grey's I knew I had to update.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anyone in this chapter except Santiago

WARNING: Violence below (but also a little romantic fluff)

Please Review! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>The early morning sun's rays washed over Seattle, finding it's citizens in different parts of their days. Detective Arizona Robbins was just beginning her morning run, her gait confident, but her mind swirling with thoughts about her current case and the gorgeous Latina wrapped up in it.<p>

Detective Miranda Bailey was watching the news in her basement lifting weights with Ben as her spotter. Her mind was also filled to the brim with thoughts of her current case and a certain Latina woman who had saved her life just last night.

Mark and Derek were boxing in the gym down near the docks. With each jab they tried to block out the fears both of them always harbored while waiting for Santiago to leave for work. Only then would they be able see their lovers and friends.

In the Santiago household, Santiago himself was curled around some nameless blonde, both of them naked and sleeping. Callie was sleeping in her own room down the hall with her best friend beside her keeping watch. Meredith and Cristina were asleep in Meredith's room both snoring softly. Lexi was in the closet, a flashlight illuminating the glossy pages of the only wedding magazine she had managed to keep hidden from her step brother.

10 lives completely intertwined, perhaps even more so than they all realized.

* * *

><p>Arizona arrived at the precinct and found Bailey already working busily behind her desk.<p>

"Morning, Miranda!" The blonde chirped in her usual peppy tone. Usually Bailey would mumble a hello and keep on working, but this morning she met Arizona's eyes. The blonde swore she saw something like guilt flash in the brunette woman's eyes, but she couldn't be sure.

"Morning," Bailey finally replied, her voice tight. Arizona shot her an odd look, but decided not to push it. At least not yet. The ringing of Arizona's cell phone drew her attention away from her partner. A wide smile spread across her face when she saw who it was from.

"Good morning, Calliope."

* * *

><p>Callie woke with a start, her nightmare fading as she became more aware of reality. She rolled to her side tiredly, ignoring the pain in her ribs and saw Addison was nowhere to be seen. A note was left on the nightstand and Callie picked it up. It informed Callie that Addison had gotten a page and would be home late, but to call her if she needed anything.<p>

The brunette stretched her aching muscles and then sat up. She hopped in the shower, letting the warm spray wash away the events of last night. Santiago hadn't been gentle, but he could have been much worse. As Callie finished she studied herself in the mirror. By some miracle, Santiago hadn't even touched her face after the initial strike in the ally. And even that bruise was barely noticeable. Thoughts of the Arizona suddenly slipped into her mind making Callie smile. She realized she would really enjoy seeing the beautiful blonde today. She picked up her phone and dialed the other woman's number, smiling at Arizona's greeting.

"Good morning, Calliope."

"Good morning, Arizona. How are you this beautiful morning?"

"I'm wonderful and how are you Calliope?"

"On my own for the day actually. I'm letting Cristina run the bar tonight and Addison is in surgery all day," Callie replied, her tone mockingly sorrowful.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Arizona asked, her grin apparent in her voice.

"Should I take that to mean you've found yourself in a similar predicament?"

"I was gonna get caught up on laundry today-"

Callie's giggle cut her off, "Not exactly what I had in mind for today, but laundry is-"

"What did you have in mind?" Arizona asked, genuinely curious.

"Picnic in the park, some shopping, then maybe dinner by the pier, but since you've got other plans-"

"I'll meet you at your house in 20 minutes."

"Meet me at the park entrance in 30," Callie countered. She had no idea if Santiago was home or not, but better safe than sorry.

"It's a date," Arizona replied happily. Callie smiled.

"I'll see you then."

* * *

><p>"Come on, it'll be fun," Cristina promised, pulling a reluctant Meredith towards Callie's bar.<p>

"How will inventory be fun?"

"I can make anything fun, you should know that by now," Cristina replied, her wide grin making Meredith slightly nervous.

* * *

><p>Santiago was woken by the front door slamming shut. He growled and moved to the window. He saw Addison's car was already gone as well as Meredith's and Callie's was pulling out of the driveway. He turned back towards his bed and saw his latest conquest had already gone home. He had the place to himself. Perfect.<p>

He slipped into a pair of sweatpants and headed down the hall to his wife's bedroom. He saw the bed was made and a note was on the nightstand. He read it and placed it back. He searched through her drawers and bathroom, finding nothing that would suggest she nor Addison were doing anything to disobey him. Satisfied he moved onto Addison's room just in case. Finding nothing in there he moved to Meredith's room and then Cristina's room. He found nothing in either of their rooms. Finally, he came to Lexi's room. He considered skipping it after finding nothing amiss in any of the other rooms, but the incident with the wedding magazines earlier in the week pushed him on. He searched through every drawer and found nothing. He opened the closet and found nothing in there as well.

He smiled widely, pleased that it seemed he still had control over the women in his house. He started to leave the room, but a slightly askew picture frame on the wall above the bed caught his eye. He lifted it curiously and felt it's weight. It was heavier than it should have been. He opened up the back and a magazine fell to the bed. His face turned red when he saw the contents on it's glossy pages.

* * *

><p>Callie giggled as Arizona animatedly told a story about one of her adventures in college with Teddy. The blonde's eyes were bright and playful as she told of how Teddy had turned 20 shades of red when the entire football team caught them throwing eggs at Teddy's ex boyfriends car.<p>

"So, what about you, Calliope? Did you go to college?" Arizona asked, popping another grape into her mouth. Callie's face darkened.

"I was in med school."

"Do you mind if I ask you why you left?"

"Family stuff," Callie replied cryptically.

"I'm sorry," Arizona said sincerely. She really was sorry that Callie had ever met Santiago and had had to give up her entire life because of one moment. Arizona often wondered what Callie had been like before she met Santiago. She pictured a younger woman with a carefree smile and trusting eyes. Arizona also often wondered what would have happened if they had met under different circumstances. Probably more than she should.

"Don't be," Callie replied, shaking Arizona from her thoughts. "I love my club and I love the people that I've met because of it," Callie smiled and shifted closer to the blonde, pretending to reach for another strawberry. Arizona caught her in a kiss before she pulled away and Callie melted into her. Callie's strong hands became entangled in Arizona's blonde locks and Arizona cupped Callie's face between her hands. The kiss was passionate and loving. It had Arizona's heart thumping in her chest so hard she was sure Callie could hear it. No one had ever kissed Arizona like this before and she wasn't sure she ever wanted anyone else to in the future. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily. Arizona smiled softly, guilt filling her.

"I really like kissing you," Arizona whispered. Callie smiled, her brown eyes warm and caring.

"I really like kissing you too," Callie replied. "I forgot kissing could be like this."

"Like what?" Arizona asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Magical."

"I am pretty magical," Arizona replied, chuckling.

"You have a super magic smile," Callie said seriously.

"Why is it magic?"

"Because it makes me feel safe and content and nervous at the same time."

"Why nervous?"

"Because I'm constantly thinking up ways to make you smile again," Callie admitted, pecking Arizona's lips. Arizona smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"You don't have to try very hard to make me smile, Calliope. Just the thought of you is enough," Arizona told her truthfully. Callie smiled and pressed her lips to Arizona's.

* * *

><p>Meredith and Cristina stumbled into the Rodriquez mansion giggling loudly.<p>

"I told you I could make inventory fun," Cristina said proudly. Meredith giggled again, but stopped when she saw Santiago leaning against the archway between the entryway and living room.

"Why aren't you at work?" Meredith asked confused.

"Where is Lexi?" Santiago asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"We've been at the club all day. We're just here to change and then we've got to-" Cristina was cut off when Santiago grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully. A resounding crack filled the room, followed by Cristina's screams. Meredith's mouth dropped open in shock as Santiago shoved Cristina away from him.

"Where is she!" Santiago roared, rounding on Meredith. Meredith shook her head, fear catching her words in her throat. Santiago growled and grabbed Meredith's upper arm tightly.

"Leave her alone!" Cristina spat from her spot on the floor. She cradled her mangled wrist to her chest protectively. Santiago ignored her and dragged Meredith down the hall. He opened a closet door and threw her in. He went after Cristina next, thankfully grabbing her uninjured arm and threw her in with Meredith. The door slammed shut and a lock clicked. "I always wondered why this locked from the outside," Cristina mumbled.

"Cristina," Meredith whispered, her voice shaking in fear.

"It's ok Mer, everything is going to be ok," Cristina promised, looking for her phone. She sighed when she realized both of their phones were in their purses. Which were in the entryway. "It'll be ok," Cristina mumbled again. Meredith nodded, but both women knew it wasn't ok and it wasn't going to be ok, possibly not ever again.

* * *

><p>Addison sighed tiredly as she entered the mansion. Today had been one emergency after another and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed. Technically she was here alone and that was breaking Callie's rules, but Addison had been too tired to wait for Derek or Mark to finish their shifts. When she entered the house, she saw Santiago sitting in the living room, facing the door. Addison ignored him and started for the stairs. The strong grip on her shoulder startled her.<p>

"Where is Lexi?" Santiago asked calmly. Addison felt herself begin to shake, but forced herself to focus. Lexi was at the hospital and would be for several more hours, but why did Santiago want to know? She turned in his grasp to study his face. His voice may have been calm, but his face was red with rage.

"I don't know."

"Stupid lying bitch!" Santiago spat, striking her across the face with so much force she fell to the floor. "I could let Anderson have you, you know," He told her, enjoying the flash of fear he saw in her eyes.

"I don't know where she is. I've been at the hospital all day and she has the day off," Addison lied as she wiped the blood from her split lip. Santiago brought his foot back and landed a firm kick to Addison's stomach. The air rushed out of her lungs and she moaned. A strong hand pulled her up and shoved her towards the closet door. He unlocked it and threw her inside.

"Are you alright?" Meredith asked, startling Addison. It was pitch black and the neonatal surgeon's eyes hadn't adjusted yet.

"Fine," Addison replied, checking herself for broken ribs. Thankfully, she didn't find any. "Are you?"

"Yea, I'm fine, but he broke Cristina's wrist."

"It's not that bad," Cristina argued.

"What does he want with Lexi?" Addison asked.

"Nothing good," Cristina replied. "Do you have your cell on you?"

"No, it's in my purse. I dropped it when I fell."

"Same here," Cristina grumbled.

"We have to do something!" Meredith cried. "He could kill her when he's this angry!"

"We'll figure out something," Cristina promised, scooting closer to the shaking blonde.

"He'll kill her," Meredith cried again. Addison and Cristina's eyes met, neither having the heart to lie again.

* * *

><p>"So, do you like the restaurant?" Callie asked, once she and Arizona had ordered. Arizona smiled and looked around. It wasn't what she'd been expecting when Callie had suggested dinner, but it was absolutely perfect. It was an Italian restaurant that was one of those special places that you had to be local to know about. The food smelled great and the soft lighting and faint Italian music floating in the background was very romantic. Arizona had been expecting a more young, hip like atmosphere. She could tell Callie enjoyed that type of place, hell she owned that type of place. So when she had brought Arizona here and told her it was her favorite place to eat, the blonde was struck with the thought that there was still so much she didn't know about Callie. She couldn't wait to learn more.<p>

"I love it, Calliope," Arizona replied honestly. "I love being here with you," Arizona added, reaching across the table to take Callie's hands in her own.

"I've never taken anyone else here before," Callie admitted quietly.

"Not even Addison?" Arizona asked, surprised.

"This place is not Addie's style," Callie chuckled looking around at the paper table cloths and families with boisterous children spread around the restaurant. "I like to come here by myself and people watch. I like to imagine myself here with a beautiful wife and maybe a couple of kids someday."

"You want kids?" Arizona asked surprised. Callie nodded.

"I probably won't ever have any, but yea. I'd love to be a mother," The sweet smile on Callie's face drew one from Arizona. She had never really wanted children. It wasn't that she didn't like them, quite the opposite actually. She had just decided that when she became a cop it meant giving up the idea of having children. She had seen what it did to the children of cops killed in the line of duty and she couldn't bear causing a sweet innocent child, her child, that kind of pain. As a Detective she was rarely ever home and when she was her head was still at work. Except when she was with Callie. Which was odd, because this had started out as work. Now, it would be foolish for Arizona to lie to herself. This was about connection, possibly love, and a happiness Arizona hadn't experienced since before her brother died.

"What about you?" Callie asked, once again pulling Arizona from her thoughts. She quickly slipped back into them, a little girl with Callie's olive skin and dark hair filled her mind. The small child, no older than two, smiled. It was a super magic smile.

"I love kids, but motherhood just never seemed to be in my future," Arizona finally admitted.

"What about now?" Callie asked, her voice low and her thumb drawing intimate circles on the back of Arizona's hand. Arizona remembered the image of the little girl with Callie's looks and her smile.

"With the right person anything is possible."

* * *

><p>Callie walked back to her car after dropping Arizona off at home with a huge smile on her face. She really enjoyed kissing that woman. Her phone rang and she glanced down at it. She groaned when she saw who it was.<p>

"What?"

"Where is Lexi?!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Where have you been all day?"

"I took a walk in the park, went shopping, and went to dinner. Cristina is watching the bar and Addie is stuck in surgery. Anything else you need to know?"

"Don't take that tone with me, Callie! You will find Lexi and bring her here!"

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Do it or I'll break Meredith and Addison's wrists so they match Cristina!"

The connection was broken and Callie was left looking at her phone dumbstruck. She recovered quickly and punched a new number into her phone.

"Hey, Cal."

"Mark, get Lexi and get out of town. Send Derek over to Santiago's he's gone ballistic!"

"Whoa, slow down. What are you talking about?"

"Santiago just called me and he's out for Lexi's blood. I don't know what she's done or what he thinks she's done, but I've never heard him this angry. He broke Cristina's wrist."

"What?!"

"He threatened to do the same to Addie and Mer if I didn't find Lexi. He's not gonna stop or calm down this time. I can't fix this."

Mark was silent for several minutes. Just when Callie began to wonder if their connection had been lost he spoke. "Thank you. I'll get Lexi somewhere safe and come back-"

"No. He'll know you helped her and he'll kill you. You can't come back, Mark. Not until he's dead or in prison," Callie argued, tears beginning to clog her throat.

"I can't just leave all of you to get beat up or killed!"

"You have to. With Lexi gone, he'll calm down. We'll figure this out."

"I love you, Cal."

"I love you, too," Callie replied, choking back tears. Callie hung up then and climbed into her car. As she drove closer and closer to home she became more and more terrified. She had no idea how she was going to get Santiago to calm down. Letting him smack her around a little bit was not going to fix it this time. Callie pulled into the driveway and saw Derek waiting by his car.

"Ready?" He asked nervously. Callie nodded and led him inside the house.

Santiago was waiting for them in the foyer, anger on his face and murder in his eyes.


End file.
